Seeking the Light
by Angel Eternal
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't come easy. As Spike searches for his place in the world, a being - older then time - searches for him. A sequel to 'By Night' *Chapter Thirteen Added*
1. Prologue

Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Prologue  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but are they meant for such happiness?  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
  
Thank you for all the encouragement! I was planning on letting the idea stew a while - write another series or   
something, but with all the prompting, I went ahead and plunged into this. I hope you guys like it!  
  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
It was the perfect story, food for the writer's soul. It was the classic conflict of Good and Evil - Satan tempting  
Jesus. It was the classic story of boy meets girl - boy and girl hate each other - boy falls in love with girl. The   
beloved love/hate relationship which draws upon the power of fire.  
  
Yet it was more then that.  
  
It was the realization that such barriers as Good and Evil have never existed, but are mere labels which confuse  
and confound the easily led mind.  
  
Who else to tell this tale, but I who knows no such boundaries? I, who defy logical reasoning founded on such  
beliefs which Man dies for, and will continue to die for.  
  
It has been my fate to lead those bred in Darkness back to where they belong. It is my right to tell this tale - for  
it must be remembered that anything done in love is beyond such things as Good and Evil.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	2. Dissent in the air

Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter One  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but are they meant for such happiness?  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
  
Thank you for all the encouragement! I was planning on letting the idea stew a while - write another series or   
something, but with all the prompting, I went ahead and plunged into this. I hope you guys like it!  
  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow yawned as she moved into the kitchen, sleepily gathering her breakfast. As she poured Lucky Charms  
into a bowl, Spike walked in, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Willow paused to admire his sleek body clad only in black boxer shorts, when she finally met his eyes she found  
him grinning.  
  
"Like what you see pet?"  
  
Willow blushed, "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I still don't do the noticing."  
  
Spike chuckled, heading straight for the fridge, he pulled out a bag of blood and tossed it into the microwave.  
  
Willow regarded him, "Spike, have you and Buffy talked about..." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "You know."  
  
Spike turned, eyebrow arching, "Well that depends Red."  
  
"On what?"  
  
He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "On what 'you know' is."  
  
Willow flushed, "Oh, about you staying here."  
  
Spike fell still, contemplating her.  
  
Since Tara and Willow had broken up a month ago, Willow had been living in Casa de Summers, as for Spike -  
he might as well.  
  
Spike sighed, leaning heavily on the sink, "Answer to your question pet is a simple no - the notion hadn't  
even occurred to me, and most definitely not to her."  
  
Willow nodded, and pushed the bowl of cereal away, "You should consider it you know, because..."  
  
"Consider what?"  
  
Willow and Spike turned to find Buffy walking in. The familiar invisible punch to his gut still surprised him.  
It happened every time his Slayer walked into the room, it had been happening since he first saw her and still  
happened now.  
  
Buffy automatically went to the microwave to pour out Spike's blood for him, she liberally laced the blood with  
cinnamon, and handed it to Spike, who accepted it gratefully.  
  
Buffy poured out a bowl of cereal, arching an eyebrow at the both of them, waiting for a an answer to her   
question.  
  
"Using this spell..."  
  
"Renovating the crypt..."  
  
They answered simultaneously, Buffy frowned as they looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"What he said..."  
  
"What she said..."  
  
Buffy burst out laughing at them, loving the way Spike ducked his head. She reached out to slip her arms   
around his waist, her hands splaying against his back, fingers tracing the soft skin. His arms automatically   
enveloped her, "At least give me synchronised lies."  
  
Spike arched an eyebrow at her, "Kinda hard to do on the spot luv."  
  
Buffy pulled his head down for a kiss, and Willow watched them wistfully. She wanted them to be happy,  
she really did.  
  
She could still recall that morning, when she discovered Buffy and Spike. She didn't know if she could ever look  
at her friend in the same way. After that incident, Spike and Buffy had been very careful about locking the door  
and Willow had been very careful about opening doors.  
  
Dawn walked in, setting her bag down on the floor. The sight of Spike and Buffy nuzzling in the kitchen was  
no longer a feature attraction, and she calmly gathered her breakfast, waiting for Buffy to come up for air.  
  
Dawn seized the first opportunity that presented itself to her, knowing that if she didn't, another one wouldn't  
come around for a while. "Buffy!"  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike, allowing him to nuzzle her neck, "Yeah?"  
  
"There's this party tonight..."  
  
"No." Buffy instantly went back to making out with Spike.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, and tapped on her sister's shoulder insistently, "Buffy, I have to go! It's my best friend's  
birthday and she would so kill me if I don't go!"  
  
Spike's head snapped up, "You're best friend's a demon? Pet, I thought I was the only evil thing that you   
hung around with!" He frowned, an expression of profound hurt on his handsome face.  
  
Dawn giggled at that, imagining her petite friend as a demon. "Spike! Of course she's not a demon! It's just a   
saying."  
  
Buffy frowned, finally disentangling herself from Spike's embrace, "Clarissa? Isn't that her name?"  
  
Dawn nodded, employing her best puppy-dog eyes, Spike instantly crumbled. "Oh go on pet, let the Bit have  
a little fun."  
  
Dawn nodded eagerly, her smile promising Spike all sorts of goodies for his support.  
  
Buffy pinned Spike with a glare, then turned to Dawn, "You're to call me the minute you get there. Spike or  
Xander will come to pick you up at ten..."  
  
"Ten?!" Dawn screeched, "But the party won't finish until at least twelve!"  
  
"Ten." Buffy crossed her arms, using her firmest tone.  
  
Dawn, knowing when to back down, nodded.  
  
"You are going to take your cell, and you are not going to tie it up calling people!"  
  
Dawn flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Well du-uh! Hello, my friends will be at the party, you think I'm going  
to call them from the next room?"  
  
Buffy's glare told her that was exactly what she thought. "Don't push me Dawn."  
  
Dawn nodded, then threw her arms around her sister, before rushing out the door.  
  
Willow grinned at Buffy, "Perfect mommy technique there Buff."  
  
Buffy sighed, and slid into her chair, "Well, it was either that, or let her run around behind my back."  
  
Spike smirked, "What luv, thinking about your own jaded youth?"  
  
Buffy glared at him, tilting her chip up defiantly, "I had to have a jaded youth. I didn't have a choice about it."  
  
Spike kissed her upturned mouth gently, "I know luv."  
  
Willow watched this by-play, her heart constricting as she thought about Tara.  
  
Spike saw the longing on Willow's face, and kept the kiss brief, almost chaste. Buffy frowned up at him, but  
saw a glimmer in his eyes and held her tongue.  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike, "Come on, I told Xander we'll stop by the Magic Box this morning."  
  
Willow slipped out of her seat, "Oh, I'll catch up with you guys, I have some stuff to do."  
  
Buffy nodded, leaving, Spike flashed her a grin, before heading up the stairs.  
  
Willow watched them walk away, their fingers interlaced until the last moment when Spike went up to   
put on clothes and Buffy headed into the living room, their fingers clung to each other until the last possible  
minute.  
  
Willow slumped against the counter, wishing that she had Tara.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Xander bit his lip, watching Anya, silently he held out a velvet box. Anya didn't even need to glance at it.  
  
"No Xander."  
  
"But Anya!" He whined, piteously holding out the box.  
  
Anya sighed, and finally turned away from the register. "Xander, we've talked about this. We're gonna take it  
slow..."  
  
Xander caught her hand, "Who says slow means you moving out, or you not wearing my ring?"  
  
Anya sighed, allowing him to stroke her hand. "I say. Xander..."  
  
"Are we interrupting something?"  
  
Xander and Anya turned to find Buffy and Spike walking in, holding hands.  
  
Anya regarded them jealously, it used to be Buffy and Spike who were discontented in love, while the others  
were all happy. Times have changed, it was now Buffy and Spike who were the shining example of love, while  
the others were discontented. It wouldn't last, Anya thought bitterly.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Anya asked, hoping they would say that the witch was in a ditch somewhere.  
  
Spike caught the petulant tone in Anya's voice, and glanced at her sharply. "She's coming."  
  
Anya returned Spike's gaze evenly but didn't reply.  
  
Buffy was oblivious to the little exchange that passed between ex-demon and vampire. They had all agreed to  
keep silent about what had passed, Buffy didn't need to be told. Spike, however, finally cornered Willow and  
she poured the whole tale into his sympathetic ears.  
  
Xander turned to Buffy. "So Buff, what was your grand total last night?"  
  
His pen was poised to record the details, as they had promised to keep track of Buffy's progress for Giles.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, ticking off kills on her hands. "I'd say about 14 for me." she glanced at Spike.  
"What about you?"  
  
"About 7 or so." the vampire moved to sit at the table, while Xander glowered at him.  
  
"Give me an exact here blood-breath."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Fine put me down for seven."  
  
Xander huffed as he wrote it down, Willow walked in with a box. Carefully, she set it down on the counter.  
  
Anya eyed the box suspiciously, "What the hell are you bringing into my store?"  
  
Willow ignored her and turned to Buffy, "Buff, I needed to get rid of some stuff, and I thought..."  
  
Buffy went to examine the contents of the box, what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. "Willow,  
you're getting rid of all this?"  
  
Willow shrugged, dismissing Buffy's concerned expression; reluctantly she turned to Anya. "I thought you could  
sell these."  
  
Anya peered in, still suspicious. She examined all the objects, books and ingredients that consisted all of Willow's  
witchcraft supplies.  
  
"I don't want the money for it." Willow interjected quickly.  
  
Anya straightened, pining her with a cold a glance, "Do you think that this is one of those stores that sell junk?"  
  
Willow stiffened, and she glared at Anya, "Most of this stuff is still good Anya, but it's fine by me if you don't  
want this littering your precious inventory."  
  
Without another word she swept up her possessions, and stalked out the door.  
  
Silence fell on the room, as no one made eye contact.  
  
"Well kiddies, we'd best be going now." Spike stood, his duster flaring out behind him.  
  
Buffy was grateful, as she too stood. "I'll check in with you tonight Xand."  
  
The blondes quickly made their exit, leaving Xander and Anya to stand around awkwardly until a customer came in.  
  
  
***  
  
"Ok, was it just me was there some serious tension back there?"  
  
Spike sighed, pulling the car over in front of the Summer's house. "Maybe now is not the time to talk about it luv."  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open in surprise, "Are you telling me that you know something about my friends that   
I don't?"  
  
Spike raked his hand through his hair, twisting in his seat to look at Buffy, "It's not like we're keeping secrets  
from you luv..."  
  
Buffy slapped away his hand, "First I find you and Willow whispering in the kitchen, now this? What is going  
on Spike."  
  
The hard glint in her eyes told Spike that she wanted answers and she wanted them two minutes ago.  
  
"Listen luv, the thing with Willow was nothing, has nothing to do with everything."  
  
He paused, scanning her face, which remained impassive as she impatiently waited for him to continue.  
  
"About the tension..." Haltingly, Spike explained to Buffy what had occurred in a small rotting room the very  
same night that had changed everything for them. He watched Buffy's face carefully as he recounted the   
events precisely as Willow had told him.  
  
Buffy remained silent for a long time. When she finally spoke, she kept her face averted from him, and her voice  
was low and controlled. "So you're telling me that you all lied to me?"  
  
Spike started; he had forgotten what Xander had told Buffy that night about Anya's injuries - demons; on their  
way to help Spike, they had encountered demons, hence the delay.   
  
Buffy had accepted the story, why else wouldn't she? In her sheer exhaustion, and heart ache, she didn't see the  
guilty expression on Xander's face or the pleading glance between Xander and Willow. Spike himself, had remained  
silent on the entire issue, understanding why Xander couldn't tell Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you have to understand - Xander..."  
  
Buffy looked up, and he glimpsed the expression of confusion and hurt in her hazel eyes. "Oh I understand perfectly  
Spike. Xander wanted so badly to get back together with that...demon, that he covered it all up."  
  
Spike held up his hands defensively, "Hey, hey - don't start casting the demon-lover bit here. Remember who  
you're talking to!"  
  
Buffy sighed, finally allowing him to take her hand, "It's not that Spike, and you know it. I just don't understand  
why they would keep this from me of all people!"  
  
Spike stroked the back of her hand comfortingly, "Buffy, Xander just wanted the whole thing to be forgotten.  
Don't blame him for taking another stab at love."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, reaching up to caress his face, "God Spike, I don't get you sometimes."  
  
Spike caught her hand, leaning into her caress. "Like I don't get you - we'll just have to stumble along together."  
Then he winked at her; "Just make sure you don't harm the jacket while you go down."  
  
Buffy leered at him, "You didn't mind last night."  
  
Spike shook his head, amazed by her. Swiftly he leaned in for a quick kiss, well it was supposed to be quick, until   
Buffy caught hold of the back of his neck and kept him there, pulling him in deeper with one hot stroke of her  
tongue. Spike groaned, and fell into the kiss.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Buffy was frowning. Spike hated to see that little crinkle in her forehead, and hurried  
to soothe it away. "What's wrong now pet?"  
  
Buffy continued to frown, "Why do you keep pulling away?"  
  
Spike sighed, wondering how such an amazing person could be so slow sometimes. "Willow. She's feeling a little  
bit left out in all the loving."  
  
Buffy's frown didn't dissipate as she thought of the time before Angel returned when her friends would 'de-couple'  
for her sake. At the time she was both grateful and irritated by their foresight. She shook her head, her frown  
clearing. "Spike? When did we become the picture perfect couple among the disenchanted?"  
  
Spike chuckled at her choice of words, "Oh Buffy, only in Sunnydale." He yawned, stretching. "Now luv, you better  
scoot so I can go get my beauty sleep."  
  
Buffy smirked, a trait she picked up from her lover. "Oh, you desperately need it!"  
  
His scarred eyebrow rose mockingly, "Oh really?"  
  
"Really." Buffy flipped her hair over her shoulder challengingly.  
  
That was all it took for the tickle war to begin.  
  
Buffy gasped out her defeat, and they collapsed against the seats. When Buffy managed to get her breath back,  
she propped herself upwards to stare at Spike.  
  
"Why don't you spend the day over at my place?"  
  
Spike stilled, Willow's words coming back to him. This was the first time Buffy had deliberately asked him to  
stay the whole day. For a moment, he turned the possibility over and over in his mind, before he realised that Buffy  
was waiting for his answer.  
  
He smirked at her, not wanting her to see how much her offer meant to him. "So long as you let me sleep pet -  
and I do mean sleep."  
  
Buffy huffed at him, before slipping out the door.  
  
Spike stayed in the car another moment, absorbing everything in. Grabbing his worn blanket, he ducked out into  
the sun, racing to get into the shadowy welcome of the house.  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	3. Voice from the past

Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Two  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but are they meant for such happiness?  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything reeked of decay and pain. All around her hung forgotten possessions, abandoned by the call of   
need and desperation. Her own tale was different, yet driven by these same demanding calls.  
  
Willow shivered as an icy wind rushed past her legs, and she clutched her box tightly. She glanced down at them,  
these remnants of a dark obsession that had ruled her, still ruled her if she would allow it. Now they would  
join the ranks of the forgotten, the stories they could tell silenced.  
  
A large figure emerged from behind a greasy curtain, his beady eyes raking over her slim form. Willow instinctively  
shrank from him.  
  
"What do you have for me?" the words came out in a low, unfeeling grunt.  
  
She hesitated, unsure if she could hand over her possessions to this creature of unkempt hair and detestable  
hygeine. Willow glanced down; steeling herself for what she knew must be done.  
  
Meekly she held out her box, "I want to know what I can get for this."  
  
  
***  
  
  
A lazy haze of smoke puffed out of her mouth, lying back on the grass, she watched it dissapate into the air.  
Rolling over she regarded her friend, handing her the cigarette.  
  
Attempting to be casual, Dawn took the proffered cigarette, haltingly inhaling.  
  
Clarissa laughed as Dawn started to cough. "Oh Dawnie, you are too cute."  
  
Silently, Dawn handed it back to her, watching her as she rolled onto her back, "So, you coming tonight?"  
  
Dawn flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Of course."  
  
Clarissa arched her eyebrow at her, "Don't tell me you got some stupid curfew."  
  
Dawn flushed, "Of course not, what do you think?"  
  
Clarissa didn't say anything, but quickly leapt to her feet. "Come on, a bunch of us will crash at your house first  
before we head out - that cool?"  
  
Dawn nodded, gathering her bag. "It's cool."  
  
Clarissa swept her bag up, "We better get going before we miss homeroom."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy moaned as Spike's hands travelled down her body. "What happened to sleeping?"  
  
Spike grinned at her before dropping a kiss on her navel. "Done with the sleeping now luv, got more interesting  
things in mind."  
  
Buffy hauled him upwards, and he willingly allowed her to pull him in for another kiss, tongues tangling as   
their hands roamed all over their bodies.  
  
A door slamming downstairs made Buffy bolt upwards, sending Spike crashing to the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Buffy ignored him, glancing at the clock. "Oh my God - Spike, Dawn's home!"  
  
Hurriedly, she rushed around her room, pulling clothes back on, and brushing her hair.  
  
Spike sat up, propping his chin on her bed, he loved to watch her rush around like this. It always amazed him   
how many things she could do at the one time without falling on her lovely butt.  
  
Buffy shook her hair off her face and glared at the still half-naked Spike.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Spike laughed, rising fluidly to his feet. "Oh pet, the Bit's seen me in less then this."  
  
He indicated to the black jeans, which adorned his body as he sauntered out the door. "If you insist on being like  
that luv, the only thing left to a bloke is to go eat."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she followed him, clutching his shirt in one hand.  
  
A fact that Spike would be eternally grateful for as he walked in on a horde of giggling girls.  
  
Dawn flashed him a grin, "Spike!"  
  
Buffy nearly slammed into him, as she peered over his shoulder, she hastily thrust the shirt into his arms, which  
he swiftly pulled over his head.  
  
"Bit."  
  
"Spike, these are my friends - this is Clarissa, Amy and Sharon."   
  
Buffy noticed the red-head's eyes sweep over Spike appreciatively, as one pink tongue darted out to moisten her  
lips. Buffy was suddenly filled with loathing for the little tramp.  
  
Spike didn't notice Clarissa's particular attention, as he was too preoccupied with glaring at Dawn. But before he   
could open his mouth to protest at her friends' presence a knock on the door sent her hurtling to open it.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, as she watched her baby sister kiss some boy's cheek.  
  
Dawn turned to her sister with a radiant smile, "Buffy this is my friend Scott."  
  
"Yeah, I guessed that." Buffy moved from behind Spike to glare at Dawn.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed as he watched the boy's eyes roam appreciatively over Buffy's slender figure.  
  
Dawn, seeing Buffy's furious expression, hurriedly excused herself from her friends, pulling Buffy into the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy please don't embarrass me in front of all my friends!"  
  
Buffy crossed her arms, "What is going on Dawn? And who is that little punk?"  
  
Dawn gazed at Scott, a dreamy expression on her face as she appreciated him from a distance. "Isn't he just  
gorgeous?"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile, but she quickly hid it before Dawn could turn around. "Dawn..."  
  
"Please Buffy, we'll all be out of here soon to go to Clarissa's - please?" Seeing Buffy's stony expression,  
she plunged ahead again. "Come on Buff, you said I could go."  
  
Buffy studied her earnest expression. Sighing, she relented, "Alright, just remember ten o'clock...."  
  
Dawn waved that aside, "Yes, yes, Xander or Spike will pick me up, keep my cell on - anything else?"  
  
Buffy glared at her, "Dawn..."  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Spike's panicked voice galvanised both Summers girls into action, but what they saw made them stop short.  
Spike stood in the middle of the room, Dawn's friends circling him, occasionally daring to reach out and touch  
his arm as they talked rapidly. Clarissa was by far the most avaricious as she leaned forward to touch his chest  
as she flirtatiously looked into his eyes.  
  
Buffy was by Spike's side before Clarissa could blink, latching onto Spike's arm possessively. For a second   
green eyes met hazel eyes challengingly, but when Spike's arm reached out to encircle Buffy's waist, the bright  
green gaze dropped.  
  
Clarissa backed away; with a flick of her hair she imperiously beckoned to Dawn. "Come on Dawn, time  
to jet."  
  
Clarissa sauntered to the door, Amy and Sharon close behind.   
  
"See you later Miss Summers." her voice dripping with sweet sarcasm.  
  
Buffy glared at her retreating back, as Dawn waved goodbye, following closely on Clarissa's heel.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, I'll watch out for the little sister." Scott winked at her.  
  
Spike and Buffy exchanged glances, as the door slams shut behind the teens.  
  
Buffy fell onto the couch, glaring at the closed door, "I really don't like that Clarissa girl."  
  
Spike laughed, seeing the glint of jealousy in her eyes, "I don't know pet, I kinda liked her, all young and luscious  
like that..." he let the sentence trail off as Buffy regarded him furiously.  
  
Then her expression went smoothly blank, before a radiant smile broke through the surface.   
"Hmm, you would like them like that wouldn't you? All vapid and useless, but that Scott..."  
  
She didn't have to say anything else before a growl emanated deep from Spike, he broke off abruptly seeing her  
mischievous grin, "You little minx."  
  
He dove at her.  
  
Buffy, shrieking with laughter, darted to the side, but Spike caught her ankle, bringing her down fast. Swiftly,  
he had her in his arms.  
  
"You don't play the game very well luv."  
  
"Don't I?" she arched her hips upwards as a sardonic smile played around her lips.  
  
Spike groaned, "What time did Red say she was coming home?"  
  
Buffy grabbed the back of his neck, rolling him over onto his back so that she straddled his hips. "Late."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Clarissa giggled as Scott fondled her; sluggishly she gulped down the cheap alcohol. She glanced at Dawn.  
"Dawnie, having fun?"  
  
Dawn fidgeted uncomfortably, her cup of barely drunk beer clutched tightly in her hand. "Yeah, of course."  
  
Scott glanced at her, "Hey Dawn, your sister is free right?"  
  
"What?" Dawn frowned, "No, Spike's her boyfriend."  
  
Clarissa's eyes glinted at the mention of Spike, "They haven't been together long have they?"  
  
Dawn glared at her, "Don't even think of it Clarissa."  
  
Clarissa flipped her hair over her shoulder, "What? I'm just asking. It's a natural enough question. Really Dawnie,   
you are so lucky - I mean does he walk around the house half-naked all the time?" Her eyes glinted as she recalled  
Spike's to-die-for body.  
  
Scott snorted, "What about Buffy? Man, can you just imagine her all wet and..."  
  
Clarissa elbowed him sharply, finally noticing his thread of thought, "You saying Dawnie's sister is hotter then me?"  
  
Scott smirked, "Yeah."  
  
Clarissa's mouth dropped open, and Dawn knew her well enough to see that a big tantrum was about to be   
launched. To shut her up, Scott kissed her fiercely.  
  
Dawn eyed them disgustedly, suddenly wishing that she was anywhere but where she was.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tara waved goodbye to her friend, and continued walking. She tugged her jacket tightly, walking fast.  
  
A glint of red caught her attention, but she couldn't believe that Willow would be in this part of town.   
Squinting, she studied the slim figure in front of her.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
It was she, slowly, Willow turned around.  
  
Tara stopped abruptly when she saw the ashen complexion of Willow's face and the carefully blank expression.  
  
"Willow, what's wrong?"  
  
Willow moved away from her, "I think you gave up the right to ask me those questions when you walked away."  
  
Tara flinched away from her, "Willow..."  
  
"No Tara, don't." Willow looked anywhere but at Tara. "I needed you, but you weren't there."  
  
Before Tara could protest, Willow had gone.  
  
Tara stared after her; she glanced at the door that Willow had come out of. Making a swift decision, she entered  
the small, dilapidated shop.  
  
"Excuse me?" The greasy man that stood behind the counter turned to look at her, "Did a young woman just   
come in here? Red-head?"  
  
"Yeah, came in and sold me a box of her junk." he shook his head, "We get people like her all the time, getting  
over whatever crazy fad , and needing money for whatever new fad they have now."  
  
He gestured to a shelf, where Willow's possessions where carelessly thrown upon, "Haven't gotten them priced yet."  
  
Tara's throat constricted as her eyes slowly examined what Willow had sold.  
  
Her eyes misted over as she picked up an ornate Celtic cross, images of her and Willow laughingly picking it out  
flashing before her eyes. "How much is this?"  
  
The man eyed it before naming his price. Without hesitation Tara paid for it, even though she knew how much   
it really cost.  
  
Slipping the silver chain on her neck, she absentmindedly thanked the man before gratefully slipping out.  
  
It seemed that with every day that passed, Willow and the time they had spent together was swiftly fading away.  
The decision that Tara had made was the hardest she had ever made, but she also knew that she had made  
the right choice. Willow's accusation still rung in her ears, but she pushed it away. There was nothing she could  
do for Willow right now - there never has been.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Yeah, you sure it's ok Xand?" Buffy listened for a moment, "I would've asked you sooner but..." her glance  
slid to Spike, who was sitting on a tombstone. "It slipped from my mind."  
  
She ignored Spike's smirk, as she listened to Xander. She repeated Clarissa's address again. "And don't give in  
to her - tell her ten o'clock and that's final - ignore her puppy dog eyes. Be strong Xand."  
  
Buffy tucked her phone in her pocket, replacing it with a wooden stake. "Slow night huh?"  
  
Spike slid his arms around her waist. "I'm not complaining."  
  
Buffy impatiently waved him away, "Stake now, sex later."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "It's always like that with you Slayer."  
  
Buffy grinned at him, she threw a stake at him, "Make yourself useful vampire." she pointed to the vampire that   
was sneaking up on Spike.  
  
Spike whirled around, intent on lashing out at the thing, and then abruptly stopped. "Lucas?"  
  
The dark-haired vampire stopped, "William."  
  
Spike's hand dropped, "Man - what are you doing here?"  
  
The vampire named Lucas shrugged, "Wanted to see if it was true." he nodded at Buffy, who eyed him suspiciously.  
"Does Angelus know?"  
  
"Of course he knows." It was Buffy who answered him, as she moved forward.  
  
Spike distractedly introduced them, "Buffy, this is an old friend of mine Lucas. Luc, this is Buffy..."  
  
"The Vampire Slayer." Lucas' eyes narrowed. He shook his head, "William, I thought Dru was bad..."  
  
"Hey!" Buffy bristled, resenting being compared unfavourably to Drusilla. "At least I'm not some psycho  
blood-drinking bitch."  
  
Lucas ignored her, "William...Spike, do you have any idea what people are saying?"  
  
Spike snorted, "When have I ever given a flying fuck what others think Luc?"  
  
Lucas sighed heavily, "What have you become Spike? The protector of the innocent? How can you deny what   
you are?"  
  
Spike took a step back, "Don't give me that rot Lucas."  
  
Lucas glanced at Buffy, who was still seething, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"You are talking to me."  
  
He glanced pointedly at Buffy, who glared back at him. "Don't worry, I'll make it easy." she turned to Spike.   
"You know where to find me. I still have a job to do."   
  
The two vampires watched the Slayer walk away, before Lucas launched on his tirade.   
  
"My God Spike, what have you become? The tales I've heard! First I hear you became some lab rat and   
they fixed you so you couldn't hurt humans. Then I hear you're helping the Slayer! The Slayer! That's when I  
looked for Dru."  
  
At the mention of his sire, and his ex-lover, Spike moved forward, "You've seen her? How is she?"  
  
Lucas snorted, "Yeah, I found her, she's still as crazy as ever. Shacked up with some fledgling. Anyway, she  
tells me you're in love with the Slayer, been for a long time she says. I chalk it up to crazy talk, never good  
to put too much faith in Dru's word you know. Next thing I hear is that you and the Slayer have shacked up.  
Shagging like bunnies I hear."  
  
Spike shook his head, "Don't you guys have better things to talk about beside my sex life? Like maybe the   
next Apocalypse?"  
  
Lucas continued as if Spike hadn't said anything, "What's happened to you Spike? Good God man! Where's  
your vampiric pride? What are you now? What are you doing? Is this some misguided path to redemption?  
Spike, you've always said there was no redemption for us. There never will be."  
  
Spike stopped, Lucas' words sinking in. He fell utterly still, and drawing upwards into his true height, he stared  
down the other vampire. "Get out of my town Lucas."  
  
Lucas shrank back from him, but he didn't flee. "Go see Angelus, Spike."  
  
Spike's voice lowered, "Get out now, you kill a mortal, I'll hunt you down. Not the Slayer - me."  
  
Lucas moved away, nodding. "Promise me you'll go see Angelus."  
  
When Spike didn't answer, he prodded, "Promise me!"  
  
Slowly, Spike nodded.  
  
With the promise, Lucas nodded, and disappeared, leaving an utterly silent Spike to his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	4. It Begins

Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Three - It Begins  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but are they meant for such happiness?  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy spun around, staking the vampire crouching by her elbow. An hour had passed since she left Spike in  
the company of that other vampire, and in all she had staked a dozen vampires in his absence.  
  
The Slayer was edgy, she didn't know what it was, but something about the vampire called Lucas set her off.   
She disregarded the normal Slayer/Vampire vibes, but latched onto an underlying distaste for more then what   
he was, but rather who he was.  
  
She was jolted out of her reverie by a well-known voice calling her name from the shadows. She spun around,  
immediately spotting the glint of platinum. "Spike, you guys had a nice long conversation?"  
  
Spike could see that her nerves were strung out, and the tension hiking up her shoulders. He had been following  
her for the good part of the hour, watching her like he used to.  
  
He allowed himself to watch her, as he hadn't done in a long time, to see her as she really was - the protector  
of the innocent as Lucas had put it. She shone with a luminescence that was both her own and the divine. She  
was the embodiment of good - and what was he?  
  
"Spike? What's wrong?" Buffy took a step forward, seeing his expression.  
  
"Nothing luv - I just..." he stopped. His promise to Lucas came back to him. He had to find out why it was  
so imperative that he go see Angelus.  
  
"I need to go to L.A. luv."  
  
Buffy studied him, searching his eyes. "L.A.? Does this have anything to do with Lucas?"  
  
Spike didn't answer her, but started to lead her away.  
  
Buffy shook off his touch, "Answer me Spike!"  
  
Spike paused, "It's nothing luv, just a little business I have to take care of." He paused again, "I'm heading  
home luv."  
  
Buffy watched him walk away; she hurried to catch up with him. "Spike, where are you going?"  
  
Spike didn't break his stride. "I told you luv - home."  
  
"You're going in the wrong direction."  
  
Spike stopped, and slowly turned, "Buffy, I'm headed to the crypt."  
  
She took a step forward, her eyes never breaking contact with his, "That isn't your home."  
  
Without a word, Buffy turned and headed towards her house. Spike stared after her, before he could think too  
deeply about it, he ran after her. He caught up with her easily enough, but she didn't stop to acknowledge him,  
instead she fired off a question.  
  
"What did that vampire want?"  
  
Spike couldn't meet her eyes. "It's nothing Buffy, nothing."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Dawn's head was spinning and she struggled to sit up.  
  
"Dawnie??"  
  
Bleary-eyed, she looked up. Xander's shocked statement didn't register on her consciousness as she gratefully  
allowed him to haul her up.  
  
"Xander I..."  
  
Xander's jaw stiffened. "Dawn, for god's sake your drunk."  
  
"Huh? No, of course not..."  
  
Xander stuffed the teenager to the car, his mind racing. He couldn't possibly bring her home in her condition,  
but Buffy had been adamant in bringing Dawn home in time, she would wonder why Xander didn't take her  
home immediately. Xander sighed, knowing there was no hope for it. He couldn't shield Dawn from the   
punishment she deserved.   
  
Reluctantly, he drove her home.  
  
Lights flickered in the Summers' residence, and very carefully, Xander propelled Dawn to the door.  
  
It was Spike who answered the door.  
  
If Xander had any doubts about Spike being good for his girls, all of it would have been washed away in the  
wake of the unrestrained concern Spike showed for Dawn. Xander could see that he was furious, but pushed  
such things away in the face of an unconscious Dawn.  
  
Spike swore beneath his breath. "She doesn't need this right now."  
  
Xander couldn't have agreed more, but Buffy would be beyond furious if they kept this from her. Dilemma.  
  
Spike swiftly took everything in hand, ushering Xander into the lounge room where Buffy was as he bore Dawn  
up the stairs to clean her up.  
  
Xander protested violently, "I can't lie to her man! I can never lie to anyone! What am I supposed to say?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Think of something."  
  
Without another word the damn vampire left Xander to deal with the Slayer.  
  
Cautiously, he inched his way into the living room. He spotted her immediately on the sofa, idly flicking through  
a magazine.  
  
"Hey Xander, put me down for thirteen - and you'd have to ask Spike for his number."  
  
Xander shifted from foot to foot, "Yeah ok, thirteen for the Buff."  
  
Buffy's gaze snapped to him, immediately noting his distress, "What's wrong Xander? Everything ok with Dawn?"  
  
Damn - straight question. "Uh - yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't everything be fine?"  
  
Her hazel eyes narrowed. She scanned Xander's flushed face, and with a burst of speed was up the stairs.  
  
Xander groaned, he really didn't want to stay but knew there was no hope for it.  
  
He heard Buffy's shriek, then everything fell abruptly silent. The silence unnerved him, and slowly he went up the   
stairs. He peered into Dawn's room, and what he saw melted his heart.  
  
Dawn was nestled in her bed; no indication of what she had been doing left on her peaceful face. Spike and Buffy  
sat on either side of the bed, Buffy smoothing back Dawn's hair. As Xander watched, Spike reached out to  
hold Buffy's hand. The sight touched Xander, and it struck home how much they all needed this family they had  
formed. Silently he withdrew, to wait for them downstairs.  
  
They didn't take long; Spike and Buffy came down, holding hands. Spike led Buffy to the lounge, settling her   
down next to Xander.  
  
"Now Buffy..."  
  
Buffy glared up at him, "Don't you dare try to defend her Spike."  
  
Spike sighed, and sat down next to her, still holding her hand, "I wasn't going to defend her Buff - just wanted   
you to keep your cool."  
  
"Keep my cool?" Buffy's eyes flashed dangerously. She turned to Xander, "Tell me everything."  
  
Slowly, Xander described to them the scene that greeted him when he walked into Clarissa's house. It was   
clear that neither of the girl's parents were home. Teenagers were lounging all over the place, bottles of liquor   
in their slack grasps. Xander could see that the girl's parents wouldn't be too happy with her if they saw the   
house in the condition it was in - utter filth. Food was thrown all over the place, empty beer cans lined one   
window. He had found Dawn nestled in a corner, reeking of alcohol and vomit.  
  
Xander's voice trailed off, and he couldn't look Buffy in the eye.  
  
Buffy stood, and walked into the kitchen. Spike and Xander watched her, when she was out of earshot, Spike  
turned to Xander.   
  
"Thank you - for bringing the Bit home. You better get home yourself."  
  
Xander had never heard Spike talk so softly, he glanced at the vampire and saw that he was still staring after  
Buffy. Silently, Xander nodded, and walked swiftly out the door. Not for the first time he wished that Joyce  
was still with them - things were hard enough for Buffy as it was.   
  
For the first time, Xander was grateful that his friend had Spike to hold her hand, but of course he would never  
admit that to either of them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy sat in the kitchen, her head cradled in her hands. She didn't have to look up when Spike entered.  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore Spike."  
  
He was by her side in an instant, caressing her shoulder, offering her all the support that she needed. "Buffy love,  
we'll get through this. Dawn will..."  
  
"Will be taken away if she keeps this up!" Buffy looked up clutching Spike's hand. "I just don't know what to do."  
  
Spike smoothed back her hair, "Just keep on doing what you have been doing just be there for her..."  
  
Buffy savagely interrupted him. "Obviously what I'm doing is not enough! I'm afraid that it will never be enough."  
  
Spike held her, murmuring reassurances in her ear, all the time, feeling the guilt eat at his gut as he contemplated  
leaving for Los Angeles.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A tense silence had befallen the Summers' residence, the night before Spike had ushered a heart-sick Buffy into  
bed, and explained to a weary Willow what had happened.  
  
The morning had come, and Dawn couldn't face anyone. She sat tensely, waiting for a reprimand that never  
came. Buffy had remained stonily silent throughout breakfast. Spike seemed to be the only one who had any  
semblance of an appetite.  
  
Buffy finally stood, "Dawn, we need to talk."  
  
Meekly, Dawn followed, not daring to look Spike or Willow in the eye.  
  
Spike sighed, managing to release all the tension that he had been suppressing. Willow slumped in her chair,   
chewing on her lip nervously, "Do you think Buffy will go easy on Dawn?"  
  
From the dark expression on Spike's face it was clear that he didn't think that Buffy should go easy on Dawn.  
  
Then his expression cleared as he turned to Willow, "I need your...God help me - I need your advice on   
something Red."  
  
"My advice?" Willow was genuinely startled. She couldn't remember the last time anybody had turned to her   
for help that wasn't in the magic vein. "Sure, ask away."  
  
Spike took a deep breath; slowly he explained last night's visit from his old friend, and what Lucas had asked  
him. "I know that all this with Dawn would've driven all thought of that out of her mind, and I know that now  
is not a good time but..."  
  
Willow held up her hand, "Wait, you're going to L.A. to see Angel because this Lucas guy told you to?"  
  
Spike raked a hand through his hair, "Of all things Lucas has been, he's never steered me wrong before."  
  
Willow was quiet, accepting. "Like you said Spike, now is not a good time, but if this guy was so urgent..."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "I know all of that Red. Now, I'm asking you what I should do."  
  
Willow looked surprised again, but she quickly masked that surprise as she considered his problem. "This thing  
with Dawn - it will blow over. And besides, it's not as if your leaving forever." Her eyes snapped to his. "Are you?"  
  
"What? Hell no Red! Thought hasn't even entered my bloody head!" Spike huffed indignantly.  
  
Willow held up her hands defensively. "Whoa, back down there boy! You can't really blame me for asking  
can you? I mean..." she looked around to make sure that Buffy was nowhere in hearing distance. "Buffy doesn't  
have a great track record going you know?"  
  
Spike snorted, "And you can blame it on the Dickless Coward Whose Name Will Not Be Uttered."  
  
It took a moment for what Spike said to register, but when it did, Willow burst out laughing. Soon she was   
holding her stomach, while Spike looked at her with amusement twinkling in his eyes.  
  
That was how Buffy found them, "What's so funny?"  
  
Willow abruptly stopped laughing, while Spike merely shrugged. "It's nothing love."  
  
He walked swiftly to her side, "How's Bite size?"  
  
Buffy sighed, all other thoughts flying out of her head, "She's okay, she's so sorry she did it. I didn't have the  
heart to get angry at her - she knew."  
  
Buffy sank down on a kitchen stool, as Willow excused herself.  
  
Spike just held her, feeling wave upon wave of her exhaustion filtering out. "Buffy love, I know this isn't a good time..."  
  
"You were going to tell me what was up with that vampire."  
  
Spike's looked down at her; surprised that she brought it up. "Well, yeah."  
  
Quickly Spike explained to her what Lucas had said last night.  
  
Buffy merely shrugged, "Ok."  
  
Spike stared down at her incredulously, "That's it love? Ok?"  
  
Buffy shifted on her seat, glancing up at Spike, "Yeah - ok, why?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Nothing, I jus thought..."  
  
"That I would freak out?" Buffy looked at him knowingly. "Please Spike, give me a little more credit then that.  
Besides," she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I tried damn hard to get rid of you, you just won't go."  
  
Spike pressed his forehead to hers, his voice dropping into a low growl, "Damn right."  
  
He devoured her lips with his. She responded enthusiastically, and soon their tongues were dancing in a dance  
they knew and loved so well. Spike lost himself in her heat, pouring everything he had into her.  
  
They didn't know then that it was the beginning. The long road stretched out before them, and they could not  
see it, perhaps, they didn't want to see it. But it was there, and there was no avoiding it, even if they knew.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	5. Leaving Sunnydale

  
  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Four - Leaving Sunnydale  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R to NC-17  
This chapter is rated ** NC-17!!!!**  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but are they meant for such happiness?  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it because of me?"  
  
Spike paused in his packing to look at the young girl who had just walked into his crypt. "What?"  
  
Dawn stepped forward into the pool of light, "Are you leaving because of me?"  
  
Shock registered on his face before the concern did, "What? No! Bloody hell Dawn! What makes you think..."  
  
Dawn interrupted before he could go on further, "Well, you're leaving right after I..." she paused, searching his  
face before plunging ahead again, "Please Spike, think about Buffy, I promise I won't ever do that again! I'm  
not even talking to Clarissa in school anymore, please..."  
  
Spike gathered up his little girl, soothing her fears, "Little Bit, I'm not leaving because of that! I just have some  
business I have to take care of."  
  
Dawn stilled, "That's not what I heard from Willow."  
  
Spike stiffened, "Willow?"  
  
Realising that she might have gotten the redhead into trouble, she plunged on, "She didn't say anything to me,  
I just overheard her talking to Xander you know?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
Dawn fidgeted beneath his intense gaze. "It was nothing really."  
  
Spike's scarred eyebrow rose, "Nothing? So it was nothing that made you run here with tears pooling in  
those ruddy eyes of yours then?"  
  
Dawn blushed, "I was not about to cry!"  
  
When Spike remained silent, Dawn bowed her head, "Alright, Willow was just saying that Buffy had a lot on  
her mind right now, and you leaving right after...what I did just makes it worse."  
  
Spike sighed, "Did you listen to more Bit?"  
  
Dawn shook her head, "No, I kinda..." she stopped unwilling to admit to Spike that she had ran out soon after.  
  
But Spike didn't need her to open her mouth - he knew. "Maybe if you stayed Nibblet, you mighta heard   
that I'll only be gone a few days on business."  
  
Dawn sighed, and sank down on Spike's tattered couch. "I'm sorry Spike, I guess I kinda just panicked."  
  
Spike grinned at her, unable to keep himself from ruffling her hair. "Hey Bit, any special requests? Want me  
to bring you home something?"  
  
Dawn thought for a moment, a wicked smile lighting up her face, "Kiss Angel for me."  
  
Spike's eyes widened at that request, "Dawn! That's...that's just disgusting. Like I would ever kiss Peaches   
for anyone."  
  
Dawn laughed, reaching out to soothe the frazzled vampire. "Don't worry Spike, I like you too much to want you  
to do something like that." Impulsively she hugged him.  
  
Surprised, Spike hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Just come back ok?" she whispered.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy glanced into the mirror for the umpteenth time, assuring herself she looked good. She glanced at her  
clock, wondering what the hell was keeping Spike.  
  
She swept her hair off her shoulders and piled it on top her head. Twisting her head from side to side, she  
assessed the look; ultimately deciding against it, she allowed her hair to fall down her shoulders again.  
  
"Looks like I wasn't the only one with plans."  
  
Buffy didn't spin around; she had enough control for that much. Slowly, she pivoted on her heel, spreading  
the black chiffon open to reveal the lacy lingerie gracing her slender figure.  
  
She took a deep breath, smiling invitingly.  
  
Spike's own unneeded breath hitched as his eyes hungrily took her in. Buffy glided forward, flimsy robe   
dropping as she walked.  
  
Spike groaned as Buffy pressed her body to his. She began to rain kisses along his neck, allowing her teeth  
to gently rake across his exposed neck. "You're determined to make this hard for me aren't you luv?"  
  
Buffy smirked, cupping the bulge in his pants, "Don't I always?"  
  
Thoughts of a slow, languid time flew out of his mind as Buffy squeezed hard.  
  
With a growl, he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. Buffy accommodated him, dextrous fingers  
flying as she unbuttoned his shirt, his own hands just as busy as he divested her of the black lace.  
  
She could feel those long, firm fingers sliding up her thighs, parting the lips, and slipping, one after the other,  
inside. When he bent on one knee, and put his tongue to her, Buffy arched her back, moaning.  
  
He was an artisan, solicitously pursuing his craft, stroking, tasting, teasing, insisting.  
  
Her eyes, opening slightly, were as glassed and dreamy as if she was drunk. She knew how aroused he was,   
she could feel it in the fervor with which he devoured her. But still, as if he couldn't help himself, he took  
the time to thoroughly please.  
  
All the while, when it wasn't embedded in her skin, Spike's sensuous mouth moved in a litany of uttered heat.  
He spoke to her continuously, sometimes grinning, sometimes mouthing words around a slowly gliding tongue.  
  
Buffy licked her lips and expelled panting breaths. It had always made her hot just to hear his deep voice,  
crooning, beseeching.  
  
Spike began to murmur orders. "Turn for me, just a bit."  
  
Without hesitation, she did as he asked.  
  
"Put your foot on the bed." She bent a leg and propped it up on the bed, affording him a better view.  
  
His mouth moved again. She cupped her own breasts high for his perusal.  
  
Spike stood after a while, took her waist in his hands and lifted her high above his head. Shifting her, he   
brought the backs of her knees to rest on his shoulders, straddling him with her legs spread wide. He took  
hold of her ass, pulled her close, and buried his mouth once more in her moist heat.  
  
Buffy had to grab his head to keep from falling backwards as his tongue plunged into her, driving her wild.  
  
She came, straddling his shoulders, clutching his hair. His name an entreaty on her lips.  
  
She'd barely finished when he eased her back unto the bed, propping her up so she was kneeling, legs  
spread wide in the dishevelled sheets.  
  
Buffy threw her head back and moaned as Spike took one rosy nipple in his mouth. He reached beneath  
her knees and with a sudden jerk had her flopping back into the bed. Still holding onto her legs, he   
spread them wide, yanked her close and entered her with a thrust Buffy felt in places she didn't know  
existed. Her mouth dropped open, as mesmerised she watched her flesh open and greedily wrap itself  
around him.   
  
Spike slid in and out with forceful thrusts, his breath hissing out between clenched teeth.  
  
By now Buffy had lost control completely, and was wallowing in sensations too explosive to bear for long.  
  
She was so wet, so hair-trigger hot, she was afraid to move. Spike knew what he wanted, and he went   
after it with the same ruthless abandon with which he had lived by in a hundred years - as if nothing and  
no one could stand in his way.  
  
He took one leg in his hand and pulled it high against his chest, raising her off the bed enough to rest the  
calf on his shoulder, letting the other leg fall free. Hanging on to her raised leg, he slammed into her with   
passionate force. Buffy pressed a hand over her mouth and let out a wild, impassioned scream.  
  
He never held one pose for long. With vampiric prowess, he positioned her where he wanted, combining  
his strength and agility with his vivid imagination to effect. This was no mere goodbye romp, but an a  
artistic fusing full of power, majesty and grace.   
  
Buffy was swept away by such a maelstrom of emotions, such a tempest of erotic sensations, that she  
couldn't remember the last time she had taken a breath.  
  
"Is that what you like?" he asked as he thrust like a stallion, at the same time fingering the throbbing bud of  
her desire.  
  
She felt her orgasm sweeping upon her like a tidal wave, washing away everything in its path.  
  
"Yes..." she gasped, seeking something to hold on to, and finding nothing, grasping at the sheets, as she   
panted out the same word, over and over.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He dreamed of hot hands gliding over his rapidly heating body. He dreamed of lush seas, rolling and enveloping  
him in unbearable sweetness. The lingering taste of vanilla remained in his mouth, his mind conjuring images of  
hot, scented flesh...  
  
Spike abruptly woke as a heavy weight slammed down on his chest.   
  
"Spike!!!"  
  
If the weight hadn't woken him, the screech in his ear was a guarantee. As he rolled over, he dislodged the   
teenager that was sitting on his chest.  
  
"Dawn..." he groaned, struggling to pull a pillow over his head and get back to his dream.  
  
Dawn grinned down at him, "Come on you lazy vampire! Rise and shine."  
  
Spike successfully pulled the pillow over his head, only to have it pulled off again. "Dawn! Let the dead  
stay dead won't you?"  
  
Dawn stripped the covers off him, "Spike!"  
  
Spike merely curled into a ball, pillow once more firmly over his head. Dawn eyed him, an idea formulating in  
her mind. She ran to her room.  
  
Spike peeked out from under the pillow, assured that the terror was over, and retrieved the blanket.  
  
He was once more peacefully ensconced in warm, Buffy-scented sheets, fully prepared to slip back into the   
delicious dream when Dawn came bouncing back into the room.  
  
N'SYNC was soon blasting out from Buffy's stereo, jerking Spike into a upright position.  
  
This time he growled at her.  
  
Dawn simply grinned at him as she started to haul him out of bed.  
  
"Dawn, I have to travel tonight you know! A vamp's gotta have his sleep Bit."  
  
"You've had enough sleep." Dawn airily dismissed his complaints.  
  
"Shows what you know." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Dawn, pretending not to hear that last comment started to pull clothes out of the bag he had carefully packed.  
"Come on Spike, get dressed!"  
  
Spike crossed his arms, glaring at her. She retaliated with a pout, and a few choice bats of long lashes.  
  
He sighed, "What's the big fuss Nibblet?"  
  
Dawn smiled, closing the door behind her, satisfied that she would have Spike's cooperation. Spike shook  
his head, muttering to himself about women and their conniving ways as he pulled the clothes on haphazardly.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Dawn's voice, muffled by the door, floated to him. He could hear the impatience in his  
voice, and didn't know whether or not to be annoyed by her persistence.  
  
Dawn opened the door without further preamble. Spike crossed his arm, glaring at her mutinously.  
"I could've been indecent you know."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, and impatiently tugged on his hand. Propelling him along, she ignored his muttered  
complaints.  
  
"You know pet, any decent person would've..."  
  
The loud cheers of six people interrupted him.   
  
Spike stared around the transformed living room. He had seen the room like this before, through frosted  
windows, but being surrounded by it was a whole different game.  
  
Streamers hung from every conceivable place. Balloons were left to freely float around the room. A table  
had been brought out, and it was laden with food. In the centre of the table was the punch bowl, but instead of  
being filled with punch as it was supposed to be, it was filled with blood.   
  
Strong arms enveloped his waist, as Buffy nuzzled the back of his neck.  
  
Spike couldn't stop the delighted grin that lit up his face when he spotted the banner: SAFE TRIP SPIKE!!!  
and the smaller words inscribed in what he could tell as Xander's hand: Don't come back too soon!  
  
Spike eyed a beaming Dawn, "So this is what you drag me out of bed for?"  
  
Dawn merely grinned at him, as the others advanced on him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy and Spike danced slowly, Buffy's head resting on his shoulder. But she couldn't appreciate the simple  
sweetness of the dance. Something was nagging at the back of her mind.  
  
She had given Spike her full approval, secure in the knowledge that he would come back; but there was   
something - something wholly undefinable that she couldn't shake.  
  
Spike tipped her chin upwards, "What is it luv?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, and kissed him, almost chastely. Her eye fell on the other occupants of the room.  
  
Xander and Anya were seated on the couch, heads bent together in deep conversation. Dawn was dancing  
with Tara, the two girls giggling. Willow stood in the corner, watching Tara with a wistful smile.  
  
Buffy sighed. Hearing the forlorn sound, Spike pressed her tightly to him. Knowing what was on her mind,  
he bent closer to whisper in her ear. "They'll pull through pet - they don't need you to hold their hand."  
  
Buffy glanced sharply at him, "I know that!"  
  
Spike chuckled, nuzzling her cheek. They remained like that for a while, taking the time to enjoy simply  
holding each other.  
  
"So luv, are you gonna ask me?"  
  
Buffy glanced up at him, noting the twinkle in his eyes, "Ask you what?"  
  
"If I'm gonna come back." he waggled his eyebrows, grinning at her.  
  
She couldn't resist the mischievous expression on his handsome face, giggling, she stroked his cheek.  
  
"I don't need to ask."  
  
His arms tightened around her, as he bent to devour her lips with his.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The music blasting over the radio, the windows rolled down as he drove off. It brought memories surging to  
the fore. Spike grinned at the worn down sign 'You are leaving Sunnydale', and briefly considered ramming  
it like many other drivers before him.  
  
Though this time he was leaving Sunnyhell with a heavy heart - who would've thought? The memory of   
everyone's farewell still completely fresh in his mind, not to mention Buffy's kisses.  
  
His elation subsided as his mind turned to thoughts of what lay before him. He didn't know what to expect,  
and his mind wandered it conjured memories and events long since buried.  
  
Spike had good reason to trust Lucas, though the younger vampire had never been part of their coven, nor  
of their bloodline. Regardless of all this he had acted as Spike's friend, looking up to the older vampire  
and always treating him with respect.   
  
Lucas would never think of betraying Spike, no matter what he heard because of one thing that had started the  
strange friendship - Spike had saved Lucas' life, a gesture almost unheard of in the vampire community.  
  
Lucas owed Spike a debt that could never be repaid because the very circumstances which surrounded Spike's  
rescue which made that debt much larger then normal.  
  
It had all been because of Dru.   
  
Lucas' sire regarded Drusilla as his personal nemesis. A bigger bastard, Spike would never meet. The vampire  
delighted in torture, and for some unknown reason hated other vampires as fiercely as he despised humans.  
  
Spike and Drusilla had met up with the bastard himself; Drusilla had grown tired of the vampire's taunts and  
had been ready to turn away at the precise moment Lucas had been thrown in front of his sire.  
  
The manic vampire had called after Spike and Drusilla challenging them to watch, boasting that what he was  
to do to his newly acquired fledgling, he would do to Drusilla.  
  
Spike could still hear Drusilla's disdainful sniff as she turned to leave, but Spike had been compelled to turn  
towards the scene.  
  
Lucas then looked more like a scared child then the hardened vampire he was to become. Something about   
him had struck at Spike and he had acted thoughtlessly.  
  
Spike had saved Lucas, striking out at the vampire while his Drusilla had clapped, delighted. Drusilla had   
growled and snapped at any vampire who even thought of aiding his master. Spike couldn't remember the   
specifics of the fight, but it had ended in the dusting of that cruel vampire. It had been the beginning of his road  
to being a Master Vampire.  
  
Spike could remember what had occurred after that fight as if it was yesterday. Fifty vampires kneeling and  
swearing allegiance to him was not an easy thing to forget. Just like that Spike had his own minions.  
  
Drusilla had been delighted, Spike had uncaringly turned over his newly acquired minions to his lover and   
Drusilla had ordered them all on the spot to bring her little girls to feed on. Spike had turned his attention to Lucas.  
  
Lucas had been turned only two nights before that, and no one had bothered to see to his education - Spike  
had instantly taken over. Because of this kindness, and it was kindness, as any other vampire would have gotten  
rid of a useless fledgling, Lucas had always regarded Spike as his sire.  
  
It was all very good reasons to trust his word, but Spike still couldn't shake the feeling of unease in his gut. He  
laughingly told himself that it was probably because this was the first time he was leaving Buffy's side since professing  
his love to her; but deep down, he knew it was more then that. Something more primal then mere loneliness.  
  
The feeling made him go faster then ever, determined to get this over and done with as soon as possible.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy prowled the cemeteries. It had been a while since she had patrolled on her own, and it felt odd doing   
it now. She hadn't realised how much she had come to depend on Spike - even before their relationship.  
But the evidence was there; she didn't know how many times she had turned in the middle of a battle, expecting  
to see Spike dusting the oncoming vampire, or expecting to throw him a stake. They had long developed a  
rhythm, smooth and flawless, and Buffy struggled to regain her own balance.  
  
The vampire knocked her down to the ground, and she swiftly flipped upward, stake descending to plant  
itself in his chest.  
  
She whirled around, knocking the other vampire back with a well-placed kick. But before her stake could  
be put to good use the vampire exploded into dust.  
  
Buffy sprang back, keeping a firm grip on her stake as the dust settled and revealed Lucas.  
  
Lucas eyed the remains of the vampire at his feet. "That's new."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed, tightening her grip on the stake.  
  
Lucas held up his hands, turning his attention from the dust sprinkling his shoes, to her. "Peace Slayer! Peace."  
  
But Buffy refused to lower her stake, she settled for glaring rather impotently at the vampire. Lucas allowed  
his human face to surface and Buffy was struck by how handsome he was.  
  
He looked young, with his dark hair swept backwards and his brown eyes glinting with a soft light. He looked  
younger then her.  
  
"William's left."  
  
It wasn't a question but a statement as Lucas moved fluidly forward. "What I would give to see Angelus and   
Spike reunited." He shook his head, a small smile touching his lips as he imagined that particular scenario.  
  
Buffy's eyebrow rose as she stepped back. "I'm surprised that you're still here."  
  
Lucas caught the animosity in Buffy's voice, "Now Slayer, don't tell me you're upset that I took your lover away."  
  
Buffy had no reply to that, but rather reminded herself that here was undoubtedly a vicious vampire that she  
should stake - yet her body made no move to follow up on that thought.  
  
Lucas shook his head again, and leaned against a tombstone. "Angelus made it pretty clear that my company  
wasn't welcome - as it never was." He laughed, and raked a hand through his hair, a gesture that reminded  
her sharply of Spike. "But then Angelus was always an ass - soul or no."  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy snapped.  
  
Lucas eyed her, "My, my, aren't we testy today."  
  
"I don't think that you just wanted to chat."  
  
"Oh, but I do." He pushed himself off the tombstone and took another step towards her. This time Buffy  
stood her ground. "You've ruined him you know."  
  
Buffy laughed shortly, the sound had no humour in it as she dropped her hand. "Is that it? You're here to warn  
me off him? Who are you? His father?"  
  
"More like a son." he retorted.  
  
Buffy stopped short. She had never met anyone sired by Spike; the thought was almost alien to her.   
  
Lucas saw her hesitation, and knew the reason for it. Maliciously he didn't say anything to reassure her on  
that score. "Look Slayer, I know Spike, and I mean it when I say you ruined him." He laughed. "I'm amazed  
that Drusilla hadn't come here to try and take her Spikey back."  
  
Buffy drew herself up to her full height, which wasn't much, but added to the aura of powerful Slayer. "It was  
psychotic Drusilla who pushed him away..."  
  
"It's always like that Slayer." He shook his head, this time with the air of one who felt deep pity for her. "Enjoy  
what time you have with him then. Spike and Drusilla...they're forever. As it should be. What are you to us but the  
next meal?"  
  
He turned away, and was gone before Buffy could say another word.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Caritas.  
  
Spike stood before the club, wondering whether to face this now or later - sooner or later it had to be done. But  
which lion and which den should he first invade?  
  
Before Spike could decide the decision was swiftly and abruptly taken from as a hand clamped on his shoulder.  
A second later, he heard a low growl in his ear.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Spike didn't whirl around, but simply thrust his hands deeper into his pockets. "Peaches, nice to see you too."  
  
Angel spun Spike around with one hand, "You didn't answer me."   
  
The older vampire's eyes flashed gold for a moment, but Spike ignored all of the bark and studied Angel himself.  
He had expected to see some profound change; something to indicate what Angel had gone through. He didn't  
know what he was searching for, but whatever it was, he didn't find it.  
  
Spike thrust his chin out, body instinctively falling into a challenging pose. "Lucas."  
  
Angel's dark eyes clouded over, without a word he turned and strode towards his car. Spike didn't need any  
invitation to follow him.  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  



	6. Legends of a Dark Princess

  
  
  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Five - Legends of a Dark Princess  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R to NC-17  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
Very slight crossover with AtS and The Vampire Princess Miyu  


Spoilers: small spoilers for AtS

  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself - and the character named Lucas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two vampires drove in silence. Angel kept sneaking glances at Spike, studying him - hating him.  
  
Buffy had been the one to call him, keeping true to her promise to keep him informed on the going ons of  
her life. Angel could still remember that call as if it was yesterday.  
  
Hearing her soft voice, telling him in no uncertain terms that she had fallen in love with Angel's own grandchilde,  
had torn him up inside. But if Angel was to be honest with himself, it was the thought of Spike having what   
was his that inflamed him, rather then the thought of Buffy with someone else.  
  
He had admitted as much to her, and Buffy had laughingly acknowledged that they had moved on - too bad  
Angel and Spike hadn't. To which Angel had wryly informed her that they probably would never move past  
the animosity long since ingrained into their skin.  
  
Now sitting in his car, with his grandchilde, Angel didn't know what to do. Pulling up in front of the Hyperion,  
they sat tensely, waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
Spike sighed, and finally spoke. "So, you gonna tell me why the hell Lucas was so adamant in getting me here?"  
  
Angel shook his head, growling, "You're Lucas had always been out of his mind." he glanced at Spike, "But  
then you like them like that, don't you boy?"  
  
Spike could feel his hackles rising. No one ever called him 'boy' with the same sneering tone as Angelus himself.  
  
"You don't want to start counting the crazies." Spike shot Angel a measuring look. "Just tell me what this is  
all about a'right?"  
  
Angel's lip stiffened. "Look, it's nothing really. You're boy is out of his mind. You shouldn't have come."  
  
Spike growled at him, "You listen Peaches. I'd trust Lucas with my life - something I could never say with you,  
soulful or otherwise. No, either you tell me what the fuck is going on, or I beat it out of you."  
  
Angel smirked, "Like you could."  
  
A tense silence fell in the car, before Angel relented. "Come up first - this is going to take a while, and I'd  
rather be up there with my son."  
  
They got out of the car, and headed up. A few more minutes passed before Spike spoke again.  
  
"How is Conner?"  
  
Angel was surprised by the soft tone that Spike had used - almost as if he cared.  
  
"Fine." he replied tersely as the doors swung open to reveal a scene that couldn't help but elicit a smile on   
his lips.  
  
Cordelia Chase was singing to his son.  
  
Sitting on a chair that she had pulled up to the window, Cordy sang a soft song, her eyes, lovingly tracing  
the sleeping baby's features.  
  
It was a scene of pure domestic simplicity that touched Angel, and brought an expression of simple joy to his face.  
An expression that Spike could not miss.  
  
Cordelia looked up, and ruined it by screeching.  
  
Angel and Spike jumped backwards as Conner woke up with a scream. Cordelia clutched the child to her,  
pointing at Spike in horror.  
  
"Angel! Behind you!"  
  
Both vampires spun around, expecting to see a demon, but instead saw nothing.  
  
Angel frowned, "Cordy..."  
  
"Spike! He's behind you, you idiot!"  
  
Spike straightened from the fighting crouch that he had instinctively fallen into, a wicked grin lighting up his  
face. "See, you poof? I'm not the only one who thinks you're an idiot."  
  
Angel glared at Spike, but didn't dignify that comment with a response as he strode towards Cordelia,  
and the now sobbing Conner. "It's alright Cordy, Spike's good now."  
  
"Make me sound like a puppy why don't you." Spike rolled his eyes, "Hello princess."  
  
Cordelia was enough of a woman to react to the heart-warming smile directed at her, and the death grip she  
had on Conner eased. "How do we know he's 'good'?"  
  
Spike held up his hands, "Hey princess, White hat here - been for a while. But I see being up here in the  
fascinating City of Angels keeps some of you out of the loop."  
  
Cordelia snorted, moving closer to Angel, "We don't need to be kept up to date with what's going on in Sunnyhell."  
  
Spike shot Angel a look. "Some of you do."  
  
Cordelia glanced at Angel, before shifting Conner on her hip. By now the baby had calmed, and was clutching  
Cordelia's shirt. "So, what are you doing here? Been made errand boy for Little Miss Buffy?"  
  
Spike smirked at her, "Not this time."  
  
Angel sighed, turning to Cordelia, "Don't worry about it Cordy, it's family stuff."  
  
Cordelia eyed him suspiciously, "Family stuff huh? You have to forgive me if your 'family stuff' doesn't always  
pan out so good."  
  
Before Angel could say anything, Cordelia impatiently waved it away. "I'll put Conner to sleep."  
  
Angel watched her walk away, while Spike watched Angel.  
  
As soon as the door closed on Cordelia, Spike started to chuckle.  
  
Angel glared at him.  
  
"The May Queen, Peaches?" the chuckles turned into snorts of laughter.  
  
Angel stuck his tongue in his cheek, just watching Spike clutch his stomach. As the laughter subsided,  
Angel's eyebrow rose, "Are you done?"  
  
Spike let out a puff of air, as he collapsed on a couch, eyeing Angel. "Amazing."  
  
Angel shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Spike snorted, "Oh I can see it now Peaches - more brooding, more of your sodding poetry. At least this  
time you don't have to sneak in through her window."  
  
Angel glared at him, "Lucas."  
  
He said the name to shut Spike up, but it didn't work. "Oh wait now Angelus. This is getting fun..."  
  
But Angel had run out of patience since Spike turned up on the steps of Caritas. "Either we talk about  
why you came here, or we don't talk at all."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Fine then."  
  
As Angel turned, he distinctly heard Spike's muttered 'poof' but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Spike eyed Angel's retreating back, wondering if he should accept anything from his grandsire. "Wouldn't  
turn down a snack."  
  
Angel pulled out a bag of blood, and unceremoniously threw it to Spike.  
  
Spike eyed the bag distastefully, "What? No crystal glass with a little umbrella?"  
  
When Angel glared at him, Spike shrugged and cheerfully drank the blood. "So, you gonna tell me now? I  
would've thought that you'd prefer to get this over with."  
  
Angel sat, and studied him, "What exactly did Lucas say to you?"  
  
Spike shrugged, settling down on the couch. "Nothing, gave me the usual crap about Buffy, then told me to   
see you."  
  
Angel chose to ignore the comment about Buffy. "He didn't say anything else?" when Spike shook his head,  
he took a deep breath. "Did he mention what people are saying?"  
  
Spike snorted, "Mentioned that people were talking - but then that's going to happen ain't it?"  
  
Angel shook his head, "Ever heard of the Vampire Princess, Spike?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
The locker door slammed, starling Dawn. She looked up, clutching her books to her chest.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Dawn Summers, the girl who thinks her shit don't stink."  
  
Dawn grabbed her bag, coldly ignoring Clarissa. But Clarissa wouldn't put up with being ignored.  
"What's up Dawnie? Think you're too good for us now?"  
  
Dawn stopped, knowing that Clarissa wouldn't just go away. "Look, would you just back off?"  
  
Clarissa shook her head, sending glossy red curls bouncing. "Really Dawn, what's wrong? You haven't  
talked to me, haven't been taking my calls. What's up?"  
  
Dawn sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it Clarissa, it's just that..."  
  
"Big sis telling you, who you can be friends with?" her green eyes flashed with a dangerous light.  
  
"It's not that." she shifted her bag over her shoulder. "Look, I gotta go."  
  
Clarissa's hand shot out to grab Dawn's arm. "Dawnie, how's Spike doing?"  
  
Dawn glared at her, pulled her arm out of Clarissa's harsh grasp. Without a word she walked off down the  
hallway, leaving Clarissa to glare after her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy and Dawn walked into the Magic Box, Dawn dumping her bag behind the counter, Buffy heading  
straight for the box of donuts on the table.  
  
"So, what big bad are we researching now?" Dawn flipped her hair over her shoulder, grabbing Buffy's  
half-eaten donut.  
  
"Something big and slimy." Buffy replied, "It was green."  
  
They all stared at her, obviously waiting for more. "It spat acid?"  
  
More blank looks, she sighed, "Damn, this was so much easier with Spike around. He'd either know on  
the spot what it was, or he'd draw it."  
  
"Draw?" Willow's eyebrow rose.  
  
Buffy nodded, idly flipping through a book. "Yeah, he'd draw it, and we'd look it up and there you go."  
  
Willow started to laugh, "I knew it!"  
  
They all looked at her strangely, so Willow cleared her throat, and smiled weakly. "So, big and slimy?"  
  
Xander peered into the box dejectedly. "We're out of donuts people."  
  
He grabbed his jacket; "You fine ladies going to be alright?"  
  
Buffy, Anya and Willow glared at him.  
  
"Ok then, of course you would." Xander wisely backed away from the irritated Slayer, ex-demon and witch.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure you can, you pick the donuts."  
  
As soon as the door tinkled close behind them, a tense silence fell that Buffy was completely oblivious to.  
  
Anya and Willow endeavoured to be as far from each other as possible.  
  
"So, where are you guys starting?" she picked up a heavy tome. "I think I'll go with my favourite. The Big   
Monsters Book." she flipped it open, "See? It's got pictures!"  
  
When she got no response, she finally looked up and noticed the two of them at the opposite side of the room.  
"Ok then...is there something going on that I should know about?  
  
"No." they said in unison, with equal terseness.  
  
Buffy eyed them, "Ok, what's up?"  
  
Willow sighed, finally looking from the book that she had buried herself in. "Nothing, Buffy."  
  
Anya remained silent, ignoring both of them.  
  
Buffy was wholly unconvinced, her gaze flickered between Willow and Anya. She was forced to drop  
the issue when Anya walked over and dropped a book in front of her.  
  
"That your guy?"  
  
Buffy glanced at the picture, "Yep."  
  
"It's a Boulden demon, probably got detoured on its way to the mating grounds." Anya moved to the   
other side of the table furthest from Willow. "The acid spitting? Signs of its readiness for mating."  
  
Buffy frowned at the demon in distaste. "So you're saying that I've got a horny demon to work with?"  
  
Anya nodded, "It's not that bad, it's actually good. The Boulden demons are at its weakest during mating  
season. Just..." she indicated the demon's stomach. "Get it here or in the eyes. Easy."  
  
"Easy. Right." Buffy muttered, still eyeing the demon in distaste.  
  
  
***  
  
"Vampire Princess?" a chill of unease snaked its way down his back. "Yeah, who hasn't heard of that old  
story Angelus?" Pretending an indifference that he didn't feel, Spike leaned back into his chair. "What's  
a story, used to scare the hell out of fledglings got to do with this?"  
  
A gruesome smile touched Angel's face, for a moment transforming it into the face that Spike had known.  
"Nothing if it was just a story - but its not."  
  
The chill returned, this time searing him with cold.   
  
Angel leaned back, a distant look coming into his dark eyes, "The Vampire Princess - Miyu. A tale told  
to every vampire who has ever risen. The young girl who walked in the light but fed on blood, she who has  
never taken life, but only grants eternal life. The young girl who wasn't young at all. She who is fated to gather  
the creatures of Darkness returning the to the Dark." By now Angel's voice had fallen into a cadence of one  
telling a tale often told.   
  
Spike closed his eyes, reciting words long buried in his memory. "Her golden eyes, they are strange, and yet  
beautiful. They'll close the gateway to your tears. Stopping the flow of the hourglass of time. Severing the string  
known as misery, the sound... and the rhythm... disappear..."  
  
Angel's eyes finally focused on Spike. "Miyu is looking for you."  
  
Spike's eyes snapped open, incredulous. "What are you saying mate? That the fairytale Princess is for real?  
Come on Angelus! I didn't come here for bedtime stories!"  
  
That small smile returned, this time more distinct. "I always told you Lucas was crazy."  
  
"But, you just said..." Spike was confused, what was the Poof playing at?  
  
"Oh don't get me wrong Spike, all I'm saying is that Miyu is real. As for her seeking you? Ludicrous.  
But that's what Lucas says. You trust your boy's word?"  
  
Spike was silent, contemplating. "The Vampire Princess Miyu."  
  
The name held more allure then any other in the vampire world, not Dracula, not even the Slayer could hold  
a candle to the mysticism of such a creature. A vampire - yet not. If the legends were true...  
  
A searing thought raced through Spike's mind. If the legends were true, here was a creature that could guide  
him, tell him the truth that he had been seeking for a while now. Who else could tell him what it was like  
to thread that narrow path between good and evil? Peaches certainly couldn't. He was all soul having.  
Spike on the other hand wasn't. The Vampire Princess was tainted with no soul, yet faced demons.  
  
It was a question that had been plaguing him, and ultimately he knew that he could not rest until he found  
his place.  
  
Angel was watching Spike as all these thoughts sped through his head, and he recognised the gleam that had  
come into Spike's eyes - a growing need to know....  
  
"Spike - you monster. You can't possibly think..."  
  
But before Angel could finish the sentence, Spike was gone.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
  
AN: The words Spike recited was a verse from Miyu's Ending Theme song "Forest Of The Round Dance"  



	7. A Sword and A Song

  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Six - A Sword and a Song  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R to NC-17  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
Very slight crossover with AtS and The Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for  
a reader to enjoy this fic)  
  
I would like to thank Julie for the wonderful feedback that pushed me into getting through this chapter.   
  
While on the subject of feedback people, I'm not one to really bug for reviews, but I need some encouragement  
on this one! I'm not saying I'd be withholding chapters from you guys, but it would help me write faster if I get  
more feedback on this. If you don't like it - tell me!  
  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The song used is "It's Been a While" by Staind.  
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself - and the character named Lucas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sword danced between her hands, flashing swiftly to strike at the demon's flesh. But the demon was quicker  
then it looked, and it moved just out of her reach.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, concentrating on her task. To distract the demon, and to give her an opportunity to  
use her sword to good effect, Buffy started to talk.  
  
"Tell me, is there some unspoken rule about demons stinking? Or being ugly? I've noticed that - what's up  
with that anyway?" She darted to the demon's left, waiting for the one moment that she needed.  
  
But the demon didn't give it to her, as it rushed at her, eyes lowered, slimy arms protecting its gut. Buffy crouched  
low, sword raised as she stood her ground.  
  
The demon rushed at her, and made the fatal mistake of raising it's arms to attack. She only needed that one  
moment to thrust her sword right into the demon's stomach, burying her sword right up to the hilt.  
  
The creature let out one pitiful groan before collapsing, the Slayer had to move swiftly to avoid being buried  
under a slimy mound.  
  
Buffy glared down at the slimy mound, she had been forced to let go of her sword, and it was now buried under  
all that.  
  
"Buffy!" a voice calling her name, made her look up.  
  
She spied Willow running towards  
  
Willow skidded to a stop, eyeing the dead demon. "Oh...it's dead."  
  
"Yeah, and I want my sword."  
  
Willow's startled gaze swung to study Buffy, "What...?"  
  
"Good memories attached to that." she eyed the mound, thinking of the best way to move it to minimise slime.  
  
Willow eyed the demon dubiously, "I don't know Buff. Memories associated with a sword can't be all good."  
  
Images of Spike grinning at her as she skipped ahead wearing his coat flashed through her mind. She could  
hear his voice, gently taunting her as he told her a simple truth of life.  
  
"Oh, they can be real good." a smile touched Buffy's lips and Willow felt the chilling sensation of jealousy   
race through her. She knew that smile; she couldn't count how many times it had graced her own lips.  
  
Buffy was already busily tugging at one slimy arm, and without thinking Willow raised her hand, energy  
tingling on her fingertips. Buffy's sharp gaze stopped her cold. Willow felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment.  
  
Without a word, she helped Buffy roll the demon over. Buffy retrieved her sword, just as Anya and Xander   
walked up to them.  
  
"I see our help isn't needed." Xander remarked, eyeing the carcass.  
  
"Nope." wiping her slimy hand on her jeans, Buffy grimaced, "I'll meet up with you guys later ok?" she checked  
her watch. "Tara and Dawn should be getting back soon from the movie, and I need a shower."  
  
Xander, Anya and Willow watched Buffy walk away.  
  
Anya shook her head, moving closer to Xander, "She doesn't look like she's up to a night of Bronzing. I think  
she'd rather curl up and call L.A."  
  
Xander frowned, "What Anya? Are you saying that the Buffster is missing Dead Boy Jr?"  
  
Willow snorted, "You're getting just as bad as Spike with nicknames."  
  
Anya ignored her, "Well yeah, is that so hard to believe?"  
  
Xander shook his head, checking to make sure that Buffy was indeed out of earshot. "I guess I still have more  
adjusting to do."  
  
Willow smiled at him, "I think its cute." the smile turned wry. "Though she'd never admit to something so cheap  
such as missing him."  
  
Xander grinned. "Oh yeah." he sobered, "I have to say, its good to see Buffy...happy."  
  
Anya smiled at Xander, amused that he almost choked on the last word. "She deserves to be - they both do."  
  
She slipped her hand into his, and Xander startled to feel the warmth of her hand squeezing his, looked deep  
into her eyes.  
  
Willow felt left out again as Xander and Anya stared deeply into each other eyes, lost to everything but themselves.  
They left without saying a word to Willow, and she was left feeling cold.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Cordelia peered cautiously into the living room. The silence had begun to unnerve her. But what she saw was not  
the scene that she expected. She didn't really know what she was expecting but it wasn't the sight of Angel,  
staring steadily at the traffic that still flowed beneath him.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Angel gave no indication of hearing her, so cautiously Cordelia edged forward. "Is Spike gone?"  
  
Angel glanced over his shoulder briefly, "Yeah, he's gone."  
  
Pulling her dressing robe tighter around her, Cordelia rubbed her hands vigorously over her arms, "What did   
he want?"  
  
"I told you, it's all family stuff."  
  
There was something about the flat quality of his voice that sent Cordelia's nerves sky-rocketing. "Did it  
have anything to do with Buffy?"  
  
"No."  
  
There it was again, that flat voice, completely devoid of emotion. "Come on Angel, you can tell me. It's always  
about Buffy."  
  
Angel didn't hear the tinge of jealousy in Cordelia's voice, or if he did, he wisely chose to ignore it. "No Cordy,  
it's not always about Buffy."  
  
Cordelia didn't know if it was the heat that suddenly entered his voice or the words themselves that reassured  
her, but she simply nodded, leaving him to do something he hadn't really done in a while - brood.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He didn't know what possessed him to lead him there, but Spike found himself staring at the one place that he  
had sworn never to visit - again.  
  
Caritas.  
  
"Well handsome, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in?"   
  
Spike was jolted out of his reverie by a husky voice, mockingly challenging, no daring him to step foot inside.  
He scowled at the demon that lounged casually against the door, looking at him so expectantly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Spike growled, but found his feet moving forward.  
  
  
***  
  
  
She really didn't know what she was doing there. She had no intention of going here, ever again. But somehow -  
here she was.  
  
Yeah Willow, real martyr for pain aren't you? She thought bitterly, gazing up at the lighted window.  
  
She could imagine her fingers gliding over Tara's silky skin, the feel of her in her arms...  
  
It had been all about gentleness, and, if Willow thought to admit it to herself, dominance. Willow had found  
someone who had utterly adored her, someone who worshipped the bloody ground she walked on. Instead  
of the other way around. Willow had, had enough of completely losing herself to a man. It had been that way  
with Xander - she had allowed her love for him grow beyond the brotherly boundaries long established and  
she had adored him. The way she had adored Oz.  
  
What she had with Tara wasn't about her being dominated, but being the one doing the dominating. Then Tara  
showed her that she wasn't to be walked on.  
  
Willow loved her more for it.  
  
All she wanted right now was Tara in her arms, whispering in her ear.  
  
What kind of life did they live in now? Xander was deeply involved with an ex-vengence demon who would   
jump, and did, at the chance to drop the ex status. Buffy was madly and irrevocably in love with a soulless vampire.  
  
And she pined for a golden-haired enchantress.  
  
Only on the Hellmouth.  
  
Willow took a step, and then hesitated. This wasn't how she wanted to approach Tara, in the middle of the night,  
covered in vampire dust and flecks of demon slime. Theirs wasn't a love confined to the dark embrace of night.  
This wasn't how she wanted to begin.  
  
She was done with the begging. She would meet Tara on even ground, or not at all.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I'm surprised you would dare show that killer smile in L.A. ever again, not after the last couple of times you  
breezed by here. The City of Angels never quite recovered you know?"  
  
Lorne leaned over the table, eying Spike warily.  
  
Spike's drink arrived, and Spike nodded in thanks before sipping. "Bloody good this is."  
  
A small smile touched Lorne's lips. "Of course honey, we do have a touch."  
  
Spike eyed his glass, "What is that? Paprika?"  
  
Lorne laughed, "Of course, you have always been the only vampire I ever knew who liked his blood tampered  
with."  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't say 'tampered with' more like spiced up." he took another appreciative gulp.  
  
"Babycakes, you're avoiding the issue here."  
  
Spike growled at the offending nickname, "Don't ever call me that again."  
  
Lorne laughed, "See? You're doing it again! Naughty!" He leaned back, "Come on gorgeous, tell Lorne why  
you came to this godforsaken city?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Family business."  
  
"Oh you mean, this business which had your son tearing out of here heading for Sunnydale?"  
  
Spike's eyes snapped to meet Lorne's amused gaze, "What do you..."  
  
"Oh don't worry babycakes, it's not common knowledge." he eyed the vampire shrewdly, "But I'm right aren't  
I?"  
  
Spike was silent, starting the second glass of blood as soon as it touched the table. "What do you know about  
the Vampire Princess, Lorne?"  
  
Lorne's entire demeanour changed, his shoulder hunkered down, his head bent forward, and the teasing gleam  
in his eyes disappeared. "Now, now Spike. You know that's not a name you want bandied around."  
  
"I don't bandy." Spike bit out tersely, watching Lorne's face carefully.  
  
Lorne considered him, before answering. "I'm not going to spout that mindless drivel that all you vamps are  
fed with."  
  
Spike nodded, urging him to continue.  
  
Lorne fiddled with a napkin, keeping his gaze firmly on the table. "Miyu. Now that is one bitch I thought never  
to see. I mean everyone knows about her, not just vampires, you know. Way up there with another name that's  
all about striking into fear in demonic hearts." Lorne shook his head, his eyes going vacant. "Whatever they say   
about her, she is an incomparable."  
  
A small smile twitched his lips, "In fact, you are the only creature I know that has had his name associated with  
two such incomparable creatures."  
  
"Quit with the riddles Lorne." Spike snapped, his fingers tightening over his glass. "Just get it out would you?"  
  
"Well, the first is of course the Slayer - Buffy. What a woman, what I would do to meet that one." An admire glimmer entered his eyes as he thought of the woman who had the love of two very special vampires. "That's one that's going down in the history books."  
  
Spike nodded, distracted, "Maybe one of these days, me and the little lady might visit this hellhole."  
  
The small smile blossomed into a full grin, "Oh please do Spike! You and the little lady would tear this city  
apart."  
  
Spike silently urged him on.  
  
"The second is of course - Miyu."  
  
Spike shook his head, "What do you...? Are you saying...?"  
  
"She's coming for you Spike." Lorne answered grimly. His gaze fixed on the tabletop again as if it was the most  
interesting thing he had ever seen, "She's coming, Spike, and people are talking about the triangle."  
  
Spike scoffed, "First the poof, then you? I expected more from you Lorne! Stop giving me myths and legends  
mate! I want answers."  
  
Lorne spread his hands out helpless, "There's nothing much I could say Spike! I tell you what I hear."  
  
Spike growled, pounding the table with his fist, "I'm not talking about your poncy gossip!"  
  
Lorne sighed, then gestured towards the stage. "Want to entertain us handsome?"  
  
Spike growled again, and without another word strode towards the stage. He didn't even wait for the   
current singer to finish, but simply shoved them out of the way. He glanced at a man, who instantly  
brought him a guitar.  
  
Spike only spared a few moments to tune it, before starting.  
  
The low strummings of a guitar filled the club, instantly bring silence. Lorne had always appreciated the  
power of music, but in this man's hands, it transcended mere trifles of power and seized the listener's soul.  
  
When Spike started to sing, the world fell away, his deep voice, vibrating around the room, commanding,  
demanding - possessing.  
  
  
_"It's been a while, since I could hold my head up high.  
It's been a while, since I first saw you  
It's been a while, since I could stand on my own two feet again  
It's been a while, since I could call you  
But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered   
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
  
It's been a while, since I could say I wasn't addicted  
And it's been a while, since I could say I love myself as well  
It's been a while, since I've gone and fucked things up  
Just like I always do  
And it's been a while, but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
But everything I can't remember, as fucked up as it may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again  
Why must I feel this way?  
Make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day  
  
It's been a while, since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry  
And It's been a while since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been a while but I can still remember just the way you taste  
But everything I can't remember, as fucked up as it all may seem to be  
I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me  
It's been a while, since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry"_  
  
  
As the last notes of the song vibrated in the room, people started to stir as Spike without ceremony leapt  
off the stage. A moment passed and Spike was halfway back to his table when the club exploded into applause.  
  
Spike's stride didn't falter, and Lorne had to grin at the image he presented. Black duster flaring out behind   
him, everyone surrounding him applauding, and him, so distant from it all.  
  
Lorne shook his head, bemused. "You could never do things halfway can you Spike?"  
  
Spike slid into his seat, impatience dancing in his eyes, "Well?"  
  
Lorne lapsed into contemplative silence. When he finally spoke, Spike was gritting his teeth in annoyance.  
  
"All I can say is that you know where you're going. You're probably against it right now - in fact you're  
dead set against it, but even you know what you're going to do."  
  
This comment didn't elicit any response from Spike, so Lorne forged ahead, "You think you're content  
at the moment. The love of your lady. Approval from her love ones, alive or otherwise."   
  
At that, a scarred eyebrow rose, but Spike still didn't say anything.  
  
"Respect from the demon populace. All combined to make Spike one happy puppy. In fact, so happy  
that if a certain someone didn't come barging into Sunnydale, you would have stayed content." Lorne sighed,  
"Let's face it Spike - you have questions in need of some answering. And you already know what to do   
about that."  
  
Spike simply nodded, before slipping out of the booth and out of the club.  
  
Lorne stared after him. Surely the beautiful oaf didn't need to be told that his aura pulsated with a light all  
of his own - surely he knew that. Lorne paused, and then shook his head. If Spike didn't know, he wasn't  
about to chase him to tell him.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
  



	8. Almost beginnings

  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Seven – Almost beginnings  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R to NC-17  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
Very slight crossover with AtS and The Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for  
a reader to enjoy this fic)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter couldn't have been written without your wonderful  
encouraging comments.  
  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself - and Lucas, Clarissa and Scott (and their little entourage)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy contemplated the contents of her fridge, wondering what an imaginative person could do with one egg,  
a squishy tomato and on the edge milk.  
  
She was jolted out of her reverie when the door slammed close, and she caught a glimpse of Dawn stomping   
up the stairs. Buffy glanced at the clock, surprised that Dawn was home so early.  
  
Abandoning the fridge, Buffy followed her sister only to feel the walls vibrate when a second door slammed close.  
  
Cautiously, Buffy inched forward, listening to the sound of Dawn throwing stuff around her room. She hesitated,  
then just as abruptly as her entrance silence fell, only to be filled by the sound of harsh sobbing.  
  
Buffy bit her lip, shaking her head she retreated, giving her sister time to let it all out.  
  
As she backed away from the door, she bumped into Willow.  
  
A brighter, sunnier Willow that had disappeared in the wake of the whole Tara debacle. The sight of her best friend  
so obviously happy brought a smile to Buffy's lips.  
  
But Willow had heard the sounds of anguish from Dawn's room, and pulled Buffy away.  
  
The two girls silently made their way down the stairs, and Buffy returned to contemplating the contents of their  
fridge.  
  
Buffy glanced at Willow, who was whistling as she put away dishes. "Hey."  
  
Willow flashed her a smile, a real smile. "Hey to you too."  
  
Buffy shut the fridge, making up her mind that no matter how creative a person was there was nothing to eat  
in the house. "Everything's peachy?"  
  
A huge, ear-to-ear grin broke forth, "More then peachy!"  
  
Willow dropped her dishcloth; she was positively bouncing on her toes. "Tara agreed to go out on a date."  
  
Buffy was filled with relief at the words as she moved to hug Willow, "This is good! This is so good!"  
  
Willow hugged her back.  
  
It was in this moment that Buffy realised how much strain the entire situation had placed on Willow. It was this  
easy camaraderie that they had been missing, it had been gone for so long that Buffy hadn't realised it, until  
she was once more engulfed with it.  
  
Buffy had not allowed the tragedies that had touched her life destroy her, but she had let it erode her friendships.  
She longed for a girl's night out - just her and Willow gossiping about love, life and monsters.  
  
Willow pulled back, but kept her arms lightly around Buffy's waist. "She's finally giving me a chance Buff."  
She shook her head lightly, "I feel kinda guilty for feeling this giddy when...."  
  
Buffy interrupted her, "Shush, don't ever feel guilty for being happy Wills - never."  
  
They hugged again, Willow had missed the easy friendship just as much as Buffy had, and felt the petty   
jealousies melting away.  
  
Buffy sighed, "I better go see if Dawn's ok."  
  
Willow nodded, "I'm calling for pizza - want anything in particular?"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, "Hmm - a pepperoni pizza would be perfect."  
  
Willow nodded, heading for the phone as Buffy made her way up the stairs.  
  
Tentatively, she knocked on the door, waiting for Dawn's muffled answer.  
  
Dawn was sprawled on her bed, face buried in her pillow. Buffy sat next to her, running her fingers through her  
hair, "Dawn?"  
  
Dawn tilted her head to face Buffy. "I hate them!"  
  
Buffy was struck by the vehemence in Dawn's voice. She had forgotten how deeply teenagers felt emotions.  
"Who baby?"  
  
"Clarissa and Scott." Dawn hugged her pillow tighter, shutting her eyes as a fresh onslaught of tears threatened  
to spill forth again.  
  
Buffy gathered her into her embrace, "What happened Dawnie? I thought they were you're best friends?"  
  
Dawn snorted, "Clarissa? More like a backstabbing, jealous bitch! Yeah, a bitch all in heat for..."  
As if she just realised what she was saying and to who, Dawn choked back on the last of the words.  
  
Buffy didn't have to be told who Clarissa was supposedly 'in heat' for. She smoothed Dawn's hair, patiently  
waiting.  
  
"I just can't believe that they would..."  
  
"What happened Dawn?"  
  
Haltingly the story came out in bursts accompanied by many tears and the occasional hiccup.  
  
Dawn had been slowly isolated by the people she had called her friends over the week, until finally the last  
girl who talked to her had begun to ignore her as well. They would walk around the school, Clarissa and Scott   
in the lead, taunting Dawn every time they saw her.  
  
Dawn had put up with it for a week; pretending not to hear their mocking laughter; stifling tears of pain that   
sprung up when they pulled her hair and avoiding them as much as the small school allowed.  
  
If there was one thing Clarissa despised - it was being ignored.  
  
So she lashed back at Dawn in the only way she knew how. She ridiculed her.  
  
Right in the cafeteria, so many kids laughing as Clarissa and her friends threw food at Dawn, mocking. Then  
Clarissa said it.  
  
"You're a freak Dawn Summers! You and your freaky sister. I feel so sorry for Spike; poor guy has to put up  
with scum like you and that Buffy."  
  
It was the slur at her family that had finally gotten through to Dawn. Looking up at Clarissa, who had thrown  
back her flaming red curls, one hip jutting out and that sneering smile on her face, Dawn had wanted to claw  
it off. God only knew she tried.  
  
Dawn had been around Buffy long enough to pick up stuff here and there and she used them. The bitch had   
no idea what had hit her. Clarissa had been furious, clutching at the deep scratches on her vapidly pretty face,   
as she ran away. Dawn had stood and watched everyone backing away from her.  
  
Buffy continued to hug Dawn as the story poured out.  
  
"And they sent me home with a letter..." Dawn hiccuped up again, the letter clutched in her hand was crumpled,  
but Buffy smoothed out the envelope before opening it.  
  
It was a short note from Dawn's principle, requesting an interview with Ms Buffy Summers and her charge,  
Dawn, at the most convenient time.  
  
That was all, nothing else, but it was enough to make Buffy clutch her sister tighter. She murmured reassurances  
into Dawn's ear, but Dawn pulled away.  
  
"They're going to take me away aren't they Buffy? I'm so sorry! God, I'm sorry Buffy..." tears continued to   
stream down Dawn's face as she let her head drop onto her sister's shoulder.  
  
Buffy smoothed her hair away, "They're not going to take you away Dawn. I won't let them."  
  
She managed to not to let the fear creep into her voice as she began to worry.   
  
"I won't let them."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow hadn't wanted to go anywhere that night, but Buffy had insisted.  
  
"You go have fun with Tara, Dawn and I will be fine. We'll have a sister bonding thing."  
  
Willow had reluctantly allowed Buffy to usher her out of the door, not really wanting to leave both of them when  
they were so distraught. Willow found herself wishing that Spike was there to comfort them.  
  
She had dressed as carefully for this date as if she was heading into battle. She had chosen a light, billowy white  
dress, with soft slashes of blue and purple on the skirt. It was Tara's favourite.  
  
Willow took a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
  
Tara opened the door almost immediately, a welcoming smile on her face. "Hey Wills."  
  
"Hey." the word came out in a squeak, so Willow cleared her throat and tried again. "Hi Tara."  
  
Tara smiled serenely, before closing the door behind her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"French Kiss, Buffy? Haven't you watched that like a million times?" Dawn poured melted butter over the popcorn,  
eyeing the movie that Buffy had brought down with an air of weariness.  
  
Buffy placed the bottle of Coke on the tray, "Oh come on Dawnie! It's such a romantic story and besides Kevin  
Kline is actually pretty hot in this one, all dark, broody with a cigarette dangling from his lips and that leather jacket!  
Remember the scene when he stole the motorcycle?"  
  
Dawn smirked, "Oh yes, and people wondered about your attraction to Spike."  
  
Buffy ignored her; she turned and watched as Dawn sprinkled a liberal amount of salt on the popcorn. "Do  
you really have to put so much salt?"  
  
Just to piss her off, she sprinkled more salt on. Buffy sighed and carried their glasses in, while Dawn carried the  
bowl.  
  
Buffy popped the often-watched video in and settled in next to Dawn on the lounge. Buffy didn't want to   
admit it but she sympathised with Meg Ryan's character's fear of flights.  
  
Meg Ryan was ranting against Kevin Kline saying all men were bastards when the least expected person   
sauntered in.  
  
"Spike!"   
  
Dawn spilled the bowl of popcorn, heedless of where the buttered kernels went in her haste to engulf the   
vampire in a fierce embrace.  
  
"Hey Bit, missed me?" Spike hugged her back just as tightly,, his eyes immediately searching for Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled, and rose to greet him, unable to express how happy she was to see him. She could never  
admit to him her doubts. He would have been chided her for her lack of trust in him. But how could she   
convey the deep-seated expectation that the men that she loved ended up leaving her?  
  
But looking into his eyes, she knew she didn't have to explain - he knew.  
  
Dawn soon let go of him, allowing him to slip past her and gather Buffy in his arms.  
  
It was no mere peck of welcome, such normal things were never meant to be for Buffy and Spike. His  
mouth came down on her hers, taking possession as she eagerly tipped her head backwards to give him  
what he wanted. His tongue swept in to dance with hers. Buffy's arms instinctively wrapped around his  
neck, while he gently ravished her. But it was never in Buffy's nature to be passive. Her tongue rubbed  
against his, mimicking what her hips were doing.  
  
Spike couldn't get enough of her, his hands roaming all over her body.  
  
It was only Dawn's loud cough that reminded them they had an audience.  
  
Dawn was grinning, it had taken her several tries of increasing volume to get their attention, but she was  
too delighted to see Spike that she really didn't feel the normal disgust she would've. But of course,  
teenage protocol still had to be followed.  
  
"Eww much you guys? Couldn't you wait until getting into your rooms?"  
  
Spike grinned at her, firmly wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist, reluctant for her heat to leave him.  
"Telling ya the truth?" he pretended to ponder her question. "Nah."  
  
He swooped down on Buffy, bending her backwards as she laughed. "Stop it Spike!"  
  
He nuzzled her neck before letting her up. He opened his arms and tucked Dawn under one arm, with Buffy  
under the other. "So girls, gonna tell me what happened while the Big Bad was away?"  
  
Dawn opened her mouth, but glances at Buffy made her close her mouth. She yawned, "You know, routine,  
vamps, demons. No big." impulsively she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm tired, got school and all. I'll see  
you tomorrow ok?"  
  
Spike nodded, and released Dawn, "Sure thing Bit. Sweet dreams."  
  
Once Dawn was up the stairs, Buffy leaned in to kiss Spike again. This time the kiss was gentle, a caress,  
an embrace that was unbearable in its sweetness.  
  
Buffy pulled away, but Spike held onto her.   
  
Missed you. The thought flitted through her head, and Spike's arms tightened around her, as if he had   
caught hold of her thought and liked the sound of it.  
  
"Missed you too baby."  
  
It took a moment for it to register that the words had escaped from her mouth. She simply hugged him  
back. She desperately wanted to absorb his strength, to take this moment to lean on him in the way she had  
never allowed herself to before.  
  
Tomorrow. She would tell him everything tomorrow.  
  
  
***  
  
Here they were again - in front of Tara's door.  
  
The date had gone off without a hitch. Willow had admirably controlled herself from magically flipping the door  
open, or pouring the wine or a million other things. It had been half-way through their dinner when Willow had  
noticed the Celtic cross that Tara was wearing.  
  
Tara's fingers had reached up to touch it when she noticed where Willow's gaze was, and she did it again  
now. Gently, she caressed the cross, and Willow felt the urge to feel those fingers on her own skin.  
  
"Goodnight Tara."  
  
Tara smiled at her, "It was good wasn't it?"  
  
She sounded surprised.   
  
Willow nodded, then tentatively bit her lip, "Can we do this again?"  
  
One eyebrow rose, "We'll see." she turned away. "Goodnight Willow."  
  
And with that the door closed.  
  
Willow stared at the door, wondering what she had done wrong. She wasn't good at this, she knew she  
wasn't, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what she had done wrong.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, she slumped against the wall, her mind reaching out to Tara...  
  
Willow jerked upright, suddenly realising what she was doing. Tara would've felt the impatient touch on  
her mind, it's lack of finesse borne from frustration would've been like a red light.  
  
With a small cry, Willow turned away.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Spike stirred, immediately feeling a pair of eyes watching his every move. One eye popped open and peered  
up at Buffy.  
  
"Luv, isn't it a bit early for you?" He groaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes, "I know it's way too early for me."  
  
Buffy shrugged, and traced his bicep. "Yeah, but Spike..."  
  
There it was - that tone of voice that Spike wanted to stomp into the ground. It was the 'We have to talk'  
tone of voice. He hated it. He hated that phrase.   
  
"What is it luv?" he turned to face her fully, and Buffy shifted to accommodate him.  
  
"It's about Dawn." before Spike could launch into full big-brother slash father mode she hurriedly explained  
to him what had happened with Clarissa.  
  
"Clarissa? That little ho?"  
  
Her lips curved into an amused smile, "That would be the one."  
  
Spike fell back against the pillows, thinking. Buffy watched every flicker across his face, wishing she could  
reach into his mind and follow the thoughts racing around.  
  
"I'm scared Spike."  
  
Spike's eyes snapped to meet hers; he reached out to enfold her in his arms, "They're not taking our Bit  
away Buffy." he paused. "Let me come to this interview thing."  
  
Buffy pulled away slightly, "I don't know about this Spike...."  
  
He shushed her, "Hear me out luv. I have a way with words that even you don't seem to be fully aware of.  
I'm sure we can work our magic on them."  
  
"But Spike, what am I supposed to say about you?" she pulled the sheet to her chest as she sat up, plastering  
a big fake smile on her face. "Hi, this is my undead boyfriend, a vampire, but we'd like to think of him as living-  
impaired. I'm sure you'd understand."  
  
He didn't like the smile, reminded him too much of the bot. He pulled her into his embrace. "You tell them I'm  
your boyfriend, leaving out the evil undead comment. We show them our steady relationship, show them  
that you have support." He nuzzled her neck.  
  
Buffy was quiet for a moment. Then she reached over to thread her fingers through his hair. "I didn't say you  
were evil."  
  
"I know." he kissed her hand, "We face this together Buffy."  
  
What could she possibly say to that?  
  
  
***  
  
The bell on the door tinkled as Spike walked in.  
  
"Spike!" Anya beamed at him, "You're back!"  
  
Spike grinned at her, "What? Missed me pet?"  
  
Anya answered his grin with her own, "Well I didn't miss you sneaking stuff out of my supplies, but I did miss  
you."  
  
"Ah, I'm touched pet." he strode over to the bookshelves.  
  
"It's good that you're back you know. It means that Xander and I don't have to be out there with Buffy. We  
could stay at home and have plenty of sex."  
  
Spike smirked at the candid comment. "Everything settling down again then?"  
  
He didn't think it was possible but Anya's smile became brighter, "Yes, it is. It's wonderful."  
  
She watched him rifle through the books for a moment, "Looking for some big bad monster? A spell maybe?  
I can help. I'm good at that."  
  
Spike shook his head, "No pet, looking for a princess."  
  
  
~To be continued~  



	9. Of lost princesses, broken hearts and bi...

  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Eight - Of lost princesses, broken hearts and bitchy teachers  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
Very slight crossover with AtS and The Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for  
a reader to enjoy this fic)  
  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself - and Lucas, Clarissa and Scott (and their little entourage)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dust flew into his eyes and his mouth, coughing, Spike waved the remaining dust away.  
  
"Princess? What kind of princess? Don't be all cryptic on me now."  
  
Spike eyed Anya, wondering how much he could say to her. It was more then likely, no, it was pretty certain  
that Anya would have heard of the Vampire Princess, maybe even had an encounter with her. She would  
certainly be more forthcoming the Lorne would ever be.   
  
"The Vampire Princess..."  
  
"Miyu." the name slipped from Anya's mouth, a horrified whisper.   
  
She stepped away from the counter, "What the hell would you want with that bitch?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Tell me about her first."  
  
Anya sighed, "Well, you would know all about it...."  
  
Spike waved that aside, "Yeah, I know the legend."  
  
Anya nodded. "I didn't really meet her personally you know, more like had a glimpse of her and her  
demon lover when she did a purging of my kind a long time ago - around a century ago."  
  
Spike started, this was the first he had ever heard of a demon lover associated with the Princess, so  
he probed her for more.  
  
Anya's lips twitched, "Oh, no one knows if the demon Larva is her lover as such, but he is most definitely  
her constant companion."  
  
Spike nodded, urging her on, but Anya shook her head, "You don't want to mess with her Spike. The  
Watchers know all about her, but they would never make a move against her. Just forget you ever heard  
that name Spike. Trouble lies that way."  
  
Spike turned away from her, not saying a word as he poured over the books.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow looked up as the door opened, but she didn't make a move.  
  
"Hey, how'd it go?"  
  
"I don't know Buffy, I'm lying here with the drapes closed. How do you think it went?" Anger at herself and the   
entire situation made her voice sharp.  
  
She heard Buffy sigh as the bed shifted beneath her weight. "Willow..."  
  
Willow sat up, shifting to let Buffy sit. "It's ok Buff. It wasn't anything really drastic you know. I just..."  
she paused, searching Buffy's face. "For a while there I had the illusion going you know?"  
  
"What illusion?"  
  
"The illusion that everything was ok."  
  
The stark expression on Willow's face pierced through Buffy's arms, and she wanted to gather her hurting   
friend in a tight embrace, but knew that Willow would resent the gesture so she stayed where she was.  
  
"Willow..."  
  
But Willow interrupted her. "I don't know what I did wrong! We were happy again, talking, laughing -  
doing couply things. Then it was like WHAM! Cold face slams into place and I..." Willow shook her head.  
"Well, you know what they say...misery does love company and with Spike..."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them, and Willow called out permission for the door to be opened.  
  
Spike stuck his head in, "Buffy, you're burning your chicken luv. I fancy my chicken almost clucking." his  
gaze swung to meet Willow's. "Hey, Red."  
  
Buffy's gaze, which had been fastened on Willow's face throughout Spike's little burst, noticed Willow's  
eyes going blank, shutting everyone out. "Spike."  
  
A scarred eyebrow rose, "Well that was a right cheery welcome." he glanced at Buffy, "Think that was  
my first." he turned back to Willow. "Everything a'right Red?"  
  
Willow stood, glaring at him, "No, everything isn't alright Spike."  
  
Stunned from the intensity of her glare, Spike pushed the door open, but stepped backwards. "Sorry Willow,  
I was just..."  
  
Buffy hastily stood, moving between witch and vampire. "I should be getting back to that chicken, Spike?"  
  
Spike's gaze swung to meet hers, "Right, chicken."  
  
Spike went out, with Buffy swiftly following.  
  
Willow stared after them, suddenly finding herself resenting Buffy...  
  
She shook her head; the feeling of guilt that stabbed through her at that thought stung her. She refused to be  
jealous of her friend, she had few of those to begin with.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Dawn watched her sister pull one outfit after another, dismissing each one after only a cursory glance.  
  
Buffy finally pulled out a simple black skirt and flowing beige shirt, with them clutched in her hand, she turned to Dawn, "What do you think?"  
  
Dawn tilted her head to the side, "What look are you going for?"  
  
"The "I'm responsible and can take care of my sister, so you don't have to take her away' look?"  
  
Dawn sighed, then gave her a thumbs-up, "Shoes?"  
  
Buffy promptly pulled out beige sandals, once more getting Dawn's seal of approval.  
  
Dawn pulled a brush through her hair, as Buffy finished putting the last touches on her make-up. "So, Spike's  
coming right?"  
  
"Yes, but God don't call him that in front of your teachers!" Buffy pulled on the skirt.  
  
"What am I supposed to call him then?"  
  
"William."  
  
Dawn snorted, "You have got to be kidding me right? Spike would never allow himself to be called  
'William'!"  
  
"And what's wrong with it Bit?"  
  
The Summers girls turned to find Spike lounging by the door, hands thrust into his pockets.  
  
He was wearing black pants with a soft grey shirt tucked into them. It was such a simple outfit, but the way  
the pants moulded to his legs, and the way shirt clung to his chest produced a devastating effect.  
  
Buffy grinned at him, swiftly going to his side to press a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Did you get the rest of your stuff?"  
  
Spike nodded, his arms circling her waist, "Yeah, Xander and I dumped the furniture in the basement this  
afternoon - we'll sort the rest out later."  
  
Dawn got off the bed, "Wait, wait. What's this? Is Spike, like, moving in?"  
  
Buffy nodded, a small frown marring her forehead, "I hope you don't mind Dawnie, I know I didn't talk  
about it with you, and we sort of talked about it before he left but..."  
  
"Mind?" the teenager screeched, before throwing herself into Spike's arms, "Why the hell would I mind?  
Oh my God, this is just perfect!"  
  
Spike returned her hug, "Yeah, it is isn't it Bit?"  
  
Buffy smiled at the sight of them, she shook her head gently, "Come on you two - off to beard the dragon  
in her lair."  
  
Spike frowned, "Don't you mean the lion luv?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, sailing past them, "Dragon, lion - what's the difference?"  
  
Spike and Dawn exchanged a look before dutifully trailing after Buffy.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The music throbbed, engulfing her as she swayed. All she wanted to do was forget.  
  
Forget the nights that had passed, forget the crushing pain in her heart as she longed...  
  
"You just need to get laid you know."  
  
Tara spun around and stared into Anya's frank gaze.  
  
A small smile touched Anya's lips, as she surveyed Tara. "Don't worry, not gonna try to lock you up."  
  
"This time?" Tara turned away from her, but Anya moved to stand beside her.  
  
"I'm serious you know." when Tara didn't reply, Anya pressed on. "About the getting laid part."  
  
Tara sighed, and finally turned to face her, "Why are you here? Doing this?"  
  
Anya blinked. "Doing what?"  
  
"This! Giving me advice as if you had a right to! Talking to me, when the last time we saw each other  
was through a set of bars that you put me behind!" Tara moved away from Anya, not willing to trust the   
ex-vengeance demon.  
  
Anya sighed, "I knew you'd take it that way."  
  
"How else am I supposed to 'take it' Anya?"  
  
Anya fidgeted with her hands, when she finally looked up again, she couldn't quite meet Tara's gaze.  
"I'm here with Xander..."  
  
"Glad to hear you guys are working it out." Tara bit out, turning to go, but Anya's hand on her arm  
stopped her.  
  
"Why did you stop coming around?"  
  
Tara was stunned by her naivety. "What do you mean? Aside from the fact that Willow and I broke up?  
Aside from the fact that you nearly killed me?"  
  
"So what if you and Willow broke up? That doesn't mean that you stop being friends with us. And the  
killing thing - I think you're exaggerating a bit. I tried to kill Xander, not you."  
  
Tara rolled her eyes, it never ceased to amaze her how childlike Anya could be despite the thousands of  
years she had borne witness to. "Anya..."  
  
"It's hard right now Tara." Anya shifted. "Willow and me...and Buffy and Spike..." she stopped. "I better  
go. Xander would be looking for me."  
  
Tara watched Anya weave her way through the crowd, unsure what to do with her words.  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy was muttering under her breath, her hands twisting around each other leaving red marks on her own  
skin. She stared straight ahead, her back straight as lance as she walked forward.  
  
Spike kept his gaze focused on her harshly twisting hands, he watched for another minute before laying his   
hands on hers, stilling the erratic movements.  
  
"Everything will be fine."  
  
At the sound of his voice, Buffy visibly relaxed. She smiled up at him, "I don't know what I would've done  
if you weren't here."  
  
Spike's thumb caressed her palm; "You would've gone and knocked them back on their fat arses."  
  
Buffy laughed, as unbidden the image of Dawn's very prim and proper principle on her ass staring up at  
her in amazement.  
  
Spike grinned down at her, squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
"Come on you guys!" Dawn flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I have better things to do then hang around  
at school some more you know."  
  
Buffy grinned at her, "Yeah, like having the phone glued to your ear."  
  
Dawn ignored the taunt as she impatiently strode forward. She couldn't stay still, if she did the fears and   
doubts that she had been keeping at bay would come and engulf her.  
  
She felt a cool hand on her shoulder, looking up she found Spike behind her, offering her comfort. She  
smiled at him, feeling some of the weight on her mind lift. Spike was here, and he would allow nothing  
to take her away.  
  
"Ms. Summers?" the voice summoning them, jolted them all.  
  
Buffy tilted her chin upwards, and walked forward, clasping Spike's hand.  
  
Mrs. Stiensen, Dawn's principal looked up as they entered. There was no welcoming smile on her face  
as she watched them all take seats.  
  
"Ms Summers, I wish to inform you of the grievous events that have centred around your sister."  
  
Buffy reached out to clasp Dawn's hand, "If you're referring to the incident in the cafeteria, there is no   
need. Dawn has told me what has happened."  
  
Mrs. Stiensen frowned, "Then you are aware that Dawn's actions merit an expulsion?"  
  
Spike stepped in at this point. "Mrs. Stiensen isn't it? I'm William Walthrop, and I'd like to bring up a   
point of concern that Ms Summers and I had over your handling of the situation."  
  
All the women in the room stared at him, for entirely different reasons. Buffy and Dawn were utterly  
bewildered as Spike's normal accent gave way to a more upper-crust British accent, reminiscent of   
Giles'. It was uncanny how effortlessly he slipped into it, and with the accent came the aura of a sophisticated  
man, with the finishing school manners attached to his skin. Mrs. Stiensen stared at him, wondering what   
the young man's relationship was with Ms Summers that warranted his presence.  
  
"Do you Mr. Walthrop? Well, I would like to address any concerns you and Ms Summers might have."  
  
Spike glanced at Buffy, squeezing her hand again. "Well frankly, Mrs. Stiensen, your handling of the   
situation was appalling. I understand, from Dawn, that you sent her home with a letter without further  
investigation of the events. I would like to think that a reasonable lady like your self would like to know  
all the facts of the matter before threatening one of her students with suspension."  
  
Mrs. Stiensen's jaw clenched, "Mr. Walthrop, this is but the latest in a string! Dawn's grades have slipped  
horrendously. Her attendance can only be described as erratic, and it is clear that Ms Summers does not  
have the capabilities to handle the proper upbringing of her sister!"  
  
Spike's eyes flashed with anger, but before he could say another word, Buffy stepped in.  
  
"Mrs. Stiensen. I am well aware that Dawn's grades have been slipping. As I am equally certain that you  
are aware of her situation." Buffy's voice was cold as she stared at the principal, who glowered at her from  
behind the mahogany desk. "Surely you can understand that Dawn has been through a rough time and I would  
think that in your role as principle, you would acknowledge this and give her some leeway."  
  
Mrs Stiensen's mouth thinned to a pencil-thin line. "It is in my professional opinion Ms Summers, that it is  
you who is giving your sister too much leeway."  
  
Buffy's chin tilted upwards, as she coolly stared at the teacher, "Dawn's problems are being addressed, I   
assure you, but even you Mrs. Stiensen, could appreciate that losing one's mother is not a matter easily  
forgotten."  
  
Mrs. Stiensen's jaw clenched tightly, "I am not unfeeling Ms Summers. I do realise that..."  
  
Buffy flowed on, taking her cue from Spike, "There is also the concern that we have over how you treated  
Dawn. Were you aware of the situation preceding the incident in the cafeteria?"  
  
Buffy took her silence as guilty acquiescence, "I suggest Mrs. Stiensen, that you need to find out everything  
that has happened before you threaten my sister with expulsion."  
  
Buffy stood, "I believe my sister, I had seen the effects of the cruelty of her classmates. You need to  
open your eyes."  
  
Mrs. Stiensen stared at Buffy for a long moment, before slowly rising as well, "I see your point Ms Summers.  
As long as you can assure me that Dawn's attendance would be improved along with her academic  
record, then there would be no need for any further meetings between us."  
  
Buffy simply nodded, but Dawn felt the compulsion to say something, "I'll try harder, I promise."  
  
Mrs. Stiensen's gaze softened as she surveyed Dawn's earnest expression. "I know dear."  
  
Buffy's knees were shaking as she walked out the office, Dawn skipping ahead of her and Spike.  
  
Spike hugged her, "You were great Buffy."  
  
Buffy looked up at him, "Couldn't have done it without you." she frowned, "What was with the accent?"  
  
Spike hesitated, remembering the twisted version of his past that he had fed the Slayer before.  
"Have I ever told you of the greatest poofter that ever walked the planet?"  
  
A smile danced along Buffy's lips as she shook her head.  
  
Spike sighed, "He was a poofter alright, wrote poetry to his lady-love. Such awful poetry, they called  
him the Bloody Awful Poet..."  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  



	10. With a bang and a whisper

  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Nine - With a bang and a whisper  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
Very slight crossover with AtS and The Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for  
a reader to enjoy this fic)  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself - and Lucas, Clarissa and Scott (and their little entourage)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He rubbed his eyes, blinking furiously for a few moments before resuming his reading. More then two weeks  
had now passed since his return to the Hellmouth, and life as they knew it slipped back into the old grooves.  
  
Spike's search had turned up nothing. With a heavy sigh, he set aside the tome that he had been pursuing.  
How many more tales of blood and gore could a vampire take anyway? He grinned to himself, reaching for  
another book.  
  
"Vampiric myths and legends: a short re-telling from the past century." Buffy looked up at him, "Light  
reading?"  
  
Spike looked up at her, setting the current book on his lap, "Yeah, you could say that luv. Just some stories  
and all, to pass the time."  
  
There was something about the twitch in Spike's eyelid, and the way that he tried to covertly shield the   
book he was reading from her sight, that sent warning signals zipping all over Buffy's system.  
  
"Yeah, passing the time." she murmured studying him, trying to place what was wrong.  
  
Spike shoved the notebook that he had been writing in underneath another heavy tome. "Ready to patrol pet?"  
  
Buffy stared at him for a moment, her eyes flicking to the notebook that he had concealed. She smiled  
brightly, "Sure, go out there make Sunnydale even more dusty."  
  
If Spike noticed that Buffy's smile was too bright, or her tone too cheery, he chose not to say anything.  
  
  
***  
  
"Clarissa, I'm not so sure about this."  
  
Clarissa glared at Scott, "Are you backing out on me Scott? Because, if you're not with me on this 100%  
then screw you."  
  
Scott eyed her warily, biting his lip, "It's just that...how sure are you that the house is empty?"  
  
Clarissa tossed her hair over her shoulder. "100%. Look, Dawn is at the weirdo shop that she and her  
freaky sister hang out in like all the time. Buffy is probably somewhere off with Spike. Don't worry about it."  
  
It didn't sound 100% to him, but Scott picked up a stone, and hurled it at the window the same time as  
Clarissa did. The sound of glass smashing, then tinkling downwards, sounded deafening to his ears.  
  
Clarissa grinned, "Come on."  
  
She swept the remaining glass aside, climbing into the window. "Just wreck everything, no taking."  
  
Scott hesitated, watching Clarissa as a knife flashed in her hands. With a vicious thrust, the girl slashed the  
cushions and the couch. Seeing the gleeful expression on her face, Scott turned and smashed a vase.  
  
They kept at it, systematically thrashing the house. They moved from the living room to the kitchen,  
breaking plates and glasses with abandon.  
  
Clarissa crept up the stairs, feeling exhilarated. She opened the door, and the manical smile on her lips   
widened as she surveyed the room that she had just stepped in. Dawn's domain.  
  
"Scott! Come up here!'  
  
Scott poked his head in, his eyes widening when he saw whose room they were standing in. "Clarissa..."  
  
But Clarissa was buried in Dawn's closet, rifling through the clothes there. "Would you look at this? As if  
that skinny little bitch could pull this off!" Clarissa examined the halter top she had pulled out. "It would  
look so much better on me, don't you think Scott?"  
  
Scott took a step back, "Clarissa..."  
  
"Would you just shut up?"  
  
Dismissing Scott from her mind, Clarissa turned to more important things.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow felt as if every bone in her body was melting. How long she had been keeping up this schedule  
of school, homework and endless walks, she wouldn't be able to say.  
  
She never went by Tara's place anymore, she had waited in vain for a phone call from the blonde witch,  
but she refused to call her. Her pride could only take so much.  
  
Willow didn't notice the smashed windowpanes as she walked up the porch, but her first step into the  
house was a rude eye-opener.  
  
Disbelief settled in when she surveyed the wreckage. It looked like a tornado had ripped the house from  
the inside, leaving everything in tatters. Numbly, she walked through the living room and the kitchen, mind  
unable to comprehend what lay before her.  
  
Her feet led her up the stairs, dreading what she might see.   
  
A noise coming from Dawn's room alerted her, she didn't take the time to think.  
  
Rage filled her as she raised her hand, her eyes blackening as she called on whatever would listen. Red  
lightening lashed out from her outstretched hand, strangled cries telling her she had hit her target.  
  
Coldly, Willow walked forward, stepping over the debris. She stopped, her eyes widening as she looked   
down at the crumpled form of two teenagers.  
  
The numbness that had ensnared her the moment she walked in crept over her body once more as she   
sank to her knees, staring.  
  
There were no marks on them, but they lay so still. Willow's hand shook as she reached out first to the girl.  
She felt the faint beat of the girl's heart, she reached out to the boy - and froze.  
  
Willow stared at the boy, unable to believe what her fingers were telling her.  
  
With a strangled cry, Willow rose to her feet.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tara re-traced the familiar path to the Summers' house. What she was expecting, she honestly did not know.  
She had been putting off calling Willow because she knew that the words she had to say could not be   
communicated over wiring.  
  
The sight of the house calmed her, and Tara hurried, only for her steps to falter when she saw the broken  
windows. The next thing she noticed was a crumpled form on the porch.  
  
"Oh no...no..." Tara tried to stifle the horrified gasp behind a hand, but before she could say another word  
or move, a small form stumbled out, dragging a body.  
  
Tara sprinted forward, instantly recognising the glint of red hair under the moonlight.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
The stark expression on Willow's face was not something that Tara had been prepared for.  
  
Willow turned away from her, facing the house. She muttered a few words, with a wave of her hand a   
glittering of red, the devastation on the house vanished, repaired as only magic could do.  
  
Tara stared at Willow, unsure what to say.  
  
Willow couldn't look at Tara, as she magically ushered the teenagers limp forms in the car.  
  
"Willow you can't drive." Tara spoke softly.  
  
Willow didn't answer her, but climbed into the car. She finally looked at Tara once she was settled  
behind the wheel. "Are you coming?"  
  
Tara didn't know what else she could do but climb behind the wheel.  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy liked to watch him. She stood by the door intent on the simple task of watching her lover. It was   
yet another night, and here she was again, watching Spike.  
  
Spike was reading, his hand flying over paper as he made his notes. He still hadn't confided in her what   
he was looking for, but she would bet her stakes, it had something to do with the visit from the strange  
vampire and his trip to L.A. She just wished he would let her in.  
  
In all the time she had known Spike he had never her out like was doing now. The situation was unusual  
at best and she didn't know if he himself was fully aware of what he was doing.  
  
"Are you gonna stand there all night luv?"  
  
His voice startled her, "I just...I just came by, you want to tag along on patro?"  
  
Spike looked up, not noticing the hesitancy in his Slayer's voice. "Do you need me pet? Because if...."  
  
A surge of pain suddenly stabbed her unawares. There was once a time when all Spike would do was hang   
around cemeteries in the hope of 'bumping' into her during patrol.  
  
"Not need exactly. I see you still got things to do."  
  
Spike nodded briefly, returning his attention to the book once more. "I'll come 'round later luv."  
  
Buffy turned, glancing at him over her shoulder. She felt a twinge of fear in her heart, but she pushed it   
away. She couldn't bear to think about it too hard, for to think about it was to acknowledge it.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow was restless, she couldn't seem to sit or stand still. Her mind was curiously blank, it was as if   
someone had reached out with the Willow-remote and pressed pause and autopilot.  
  
Tara was silent, unable to bear the sight of this woman who she had loved so fiercely.  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg?"  
  
Willow leapt to attention, listening to the doctor as he talked about rib fractures and internal bleeding.  
  
Tara held up her hand, "Wait! Wait, are you trying to say that boy...that boy is..."  
  
The doctor shifted his attention to Tara. "The boy - Scott McNamara - did not survive the injuries he had  
sustained." he turned to Willow. "We'll be calling his parents, and I'm sure they would want to thank you   
for bringing their son in."  
  
"What about the girl?" Tara asked, she could not look at the silent Willow.  
  
The doctor checked the clipboard he was holding, "Ah, Miss Clarissa Dwyer sustained a broken leg, but  
otherwise she's fine." He glanced at both of them, "Thank you again ladies, it seems not many residents of  
Sunnydale would be willing to bring two unconscious teenagers into hospital these days."  
  
The two of them walked out, neither unable to speak to the other.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it."  
  
Tara glanced over at Willow, waiting for more, but when none came she shook her head. "That's it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow fought to keep her voice steady, and was fully occupied in the task of   
walking which she thought she had mastered at an early age.  
  
Tara studied Willow's face and was disturbed by the utter lack of emotion on it, "That's it isn't it? You didn't  
mean to do it, and all is peachy again."  
  
Willow didn't respond to her, keeping her gaze on the road.  
  
"You killed a teenaged boy Willow!"  
  
"I know that!" Willow snapped, "You don't think I don't know what I did?"  
  
Tara sighed, "You sure don't act like it. You broke your promise about magic...again, Willow."  
  
Neither of them spoke throughout the drive which seemed to go on forever.  
  
Willow pulled up in front of Tara's house, "I'd appreciate it if you don't say anything about it to anyone."  
  
Tara's eyes narrowed. "What's the point of asking? I thought you would've just gotten rid of my memory."  
  
With those stinging words she slipped out of the car and out of Willow's sight.  
  
She didn't know how she managed the shaky drive home, but Willow managed to hold it together long   
enough to slip up the stairs and into her room.  
  
She stared around, not a thing was out of place, and Buffy would never know.  
  
Hot tears slipped out of her eyes, and she finally allowed herself the luxury of crying.  
  
  
***  
  
Spike sighed wearily. He put aside yet another book he had been reading and started to gather the   
paper that was littered all around him. The night was still young - there was still time to catch Buffy.  
  
A whisper in the darkened corner altered him and Spike spun around, instinctively crouching into  
a fighting stance. Then he saw her.  
  
She was heartbreakingly beautiful, unbidden, the image of a dark angel surfaced in his mind, and it occurred  
to Spike that he could lose himself in her as he had never lost himself before. Without being told he knew  
who she was for she was incomparable, this Vampire Princess, and though Spike never believed that supernatural rot that the rest of his kind thrived upon; he believed now. He believed in the calling of the Dark Gods, believed in the thirst of the hunt, and for the first time in nearly two years, he could almost taste that powerful elixir known as human blood.  
  
He could hear a voice whispering in his ear, telling him it had been too long since had tasted blood as it was  
meant to be drunk, from the very fountain of life itself - humans.  
  
This ethereal goddess came forward, her tiny feet never touching the ground. When she finally spoke, Spike was  
whirled away into another place, a world of velvety darkness that envelops and consumes.  
  
"I too have not tasted human blood for a long time." she circled around him. He could feel her eyes studying him  
until she came to stand behind him, "I do not drink unless it is to bestow eternal life. But then you know that -  
everyone knows that."  
  
He knew that she was speaking but for the life of him he couldn't describe the quality of her voice. Every time  
his mind strove to find words, they disappeared into the mist that was forming in his mind.  
  
"Lost warrior, you have searched." Her lily white hands drifted over his face. "But you've been looking in the wrong place."  
  
He grabbed her wrist, determined to touch her, to make certain that she was no apparition. "Who are you?"  
  
She smiled gently, "I am what you sought. Have been seeking since your re-birth."  
  
She pulled away from his punishing grasp easily. In that touch, Spike learned more about her then his futile  
questions could ever yield. She was old, much older then Angelus or Darla - perhaps even older then the  
Master had been.  
  
"Do you run from me Spike? Unheard of."  
  
Spike took a step backwards, "Miyu?"  
  
She smiled, "Spike."  
  
  
  
~To be continued~


	11. Just over his shoulder

  
  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Ten – Just over his shoulder  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic,  
it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off.  
Very slight crossover with AtS and The Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for  
a reader to enjoy this fic)  
  
I know this a really short chapter, but many things have been taking up my time and I really didn't have  
the time to write. I apologise for that! But please have patience!  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself - and Lucas, Clarissa and Scott (and their little entourage)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Buffy, where's Spike? Didn't he patrol with you?"  
  
Buffy glanced at her sister who was seated at the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of milk. "Ah...no. He had  
to finish up some research at the Magic Box. He should be home soon."  
  
Before starting up the stairs, she glanced around, "Do you know if Willow's in?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "Yeah, didn't want to come out though."  
  
Buffy nodded, acknowledging the information. "Ok then, listen Dawn, I'm beat. I'm just gonna go straight  
to bed. You'll be ok?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "In my own kitchen? I think so Buffy. Don't know for sure you know, never know  
when the knives might just jump out of the drawers and attack me."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Not even funny. Don't joke about stuff like that Dawn - not on the Hellmouth. You  
never know, the knives might be possessed or something one of these days."  
  
She trudged up the stairs, exhausted. Once her head hit the pillow, everything else faded as sleep swiftly  
claimed her.  
  
  
** *  
  
  
Tara tossed and turned in her bed, worries besetting her. She knew that ultimately the decision to tell everyone  
what had happened was up to Willow, but she feared that Willow in her current frame of mind wouldn't say  
a word.   
  
She had tried to rationalise away Willow's actions - there had been a time when Tara had turned a blind eye,  
but she found she could not do it now. She tried telling herself that it was an act of passion - fury. She knew   
very well the troubles that plagued the Summers' home, and what those teenagers did...  
  
But no matter how she looked at it, she could not ignore the fact that Willow's magic had taken a life.   
  
Tara chocked back on her tears, she just didn't know what to do.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Sunlight seeped into her eyes, and with a groan, Willow rolled over. Her eyes ached, and every part of her   
body screamed in protest at the slightest movement.  
  
She sat up slowly, gazing around her room.  
  
Her dreams had been filled with macabre images of blood on her hands, and the ghastly image of a young boy,  
unmarred, yet staring out of lifeless eyes.  
  
Unconsciously, she rubbed the palms of her hands, hard. She glanced down at her hands, and saw the red  
marks her own fingers had made in her too sensitive skin.  
  
A shallow laugh escaped her lips. "Lady MacBeth much Wills?"  
  
Hastily she got out of bed. She just had to go on as before, no one knew what had happened, and there   
was no reason...  
  
She stopped abruptly. Tara knew.  
  
Frantically her eyes scanned her room, searching   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you love her so Spike?"  
  
They were standing outside, in the very place Spike had spent countless nights in. He thought he was  
done with standing on the outside - he was part of the inside now. But looking into that room, so bright,  
so warm, he acknowledged the doubt that crept in.  
  
Spike didn't tear his gaze from the laughing face of his Buffy. "I just do. You can't explain such things."  
  
Miyu regarded him intently, "Of course you can! Is it her beauty that draws you so? Her fiery personality?  
Is it the Slayer in her that frightens you, yet you find irresistible?"  
  
"All of it - and more." Spike finally turned to her, "You tell me that you only drink to give others immortality.  
How do you choose?"  
  
"Because I love them." she said simply, her eyes landing on Buffy, "I want to free them from their lives. And I don't   
want to be parted from them, even though they wish to be rid of me."  
  
"Can you explain it?" he boldly challenged her.  
  
Miyu turned to find Spike's intense blue gaze on her, "No."  
  
Spike nodded, satisfied that he had proved his point.  
  
"Is that what you want for your golden Slayer?"  
  
"What?" But he knew what she was talking about.  
  
Miyu moved closer to him, "Don't play with me Spike. Do you want her by your side for eternity?"  
  
"No."   
  
The answer was given so swiftly with no hesitation that Miyu was taken aback. "But you said..."  
  
"I love her Miyu, I don't ever want her to change." Spike turned to watch Buffy again. "Turning her has never  
entered my mind."  
  
"You lie."  
  
Spike smirked. "Yeah." Could he deny the dark dreams that had filled his fantasy for years on end? Dreams of  
blood flowing like rivers, infiltrating that golden skin. Turning what was once of the sunlight to moonshine, to see  
the gleam of the moon on her marble skin... "Doesn't mean I'll do it Princess."  
  
Miyu studied him, taken aback by him and his Slayer. She leaned close to him again, pressing her soft body   
against his arm, "Leave her."  
  
Spike jerked away from her fast, "What? Never Miyu!"  
  
But Miyu persisted, she touched his arm. "Think about it Spike. You said you'd never think about giving her  
immortal life. And I believe you. She would die, fade away. A lifetime tied to a man who never ages, you   
think that is what she wants?" She turned to study Buffy again. "This Buffy of yours. She is the stuff of legends,  
Spike. The Golden Slayer who loved the darkness. She fell in love for the Souled One, and then with Darkness  
himself..."  
  
Spike pulled away from her again, "Look Princess, you don't have to tell me again, I know the story."  
  
"Then you should know what you face." Miyu gestured towards her. "The Warrior of the People! The Divine  
has marked her. Even I can't say that."  
  
Her words struck him deep in his core, and he remembered words spoken not so long ago.  
  
  
'_You've been touched by the Divine Spike, how can you just ignore that?'  
  
Spike glanced at the red-haired witch, knowing she meant well, "You got it wrong Red - the Divine hasn't  
touched me - I touched it. I touch Buffy...'_  
  
  
  
Miyu drifted away from him, "Think about it, my Lost Warrior. You and I can have eternity together."  
  
Spike shook his head, clearing it of memories. "If I wanted an eternity to love - I've had it. With my Drusilla.   
Now all I want is one lifetime - hers."  
  
Miyu shook her head, large eyes beseeching him to reconsider. "Spike, what a waste you will become."  
  
  
***  
  
"Still no Spike Buff?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, and plopped her feet up on the coffee table. "He's just out for some blood."  
  
Dawn frowned, "Wait, are you saying that he hasn't been back since last night?"  
  
"Dawn..." but before Buffy could say anything the teenager had leapt to her feet.  
  
"Why the hell aren't you out there looking for him?" Dawn shouted, getting worked up at the thought that   
Spike was missing.  
  
Buffy frowned, rising to her feet. "Watch your language young lady!"  
  
Dawn slapped away Buffy's hands, "I thought you loved him!"  
  
If Dawn had thrown a bucket of ice water on Buffy, the effect wouldn't have been the same. Buffy stared  
at her stunned. Very slowly, she stepped forward.  
  
"I do love him Dawn. That's something I don't think anyone could understand."  
  
Dawn protested, "So why haven't you..."  
  
"I would know if something was wrong."  
  
The two of them stared at each other, while everyone fidgeted in discomfort  
  
Willow shifted on her seat, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Anya's gaze snapped between Dawn  
and Buffy while Xander sunk deeper into the couch. He straightened, "How about some popcorn people?  
You can't frown and eat popcorn at the same time!"  
  
They all glared at him, and he promptly sunk back down into the couch.  
  
It was at the moment that Spike decided to walk in.  
  
Dawn spotted him first, she flung herself in his arms, and he easily caught her around the waist.  
  
"Hey Bit, wasn't worried about me now were you?"   
  
Dawn shook her head, "Nah. Me? Worried about you? Never happen."  
  
Spike glanced at Buffy taking her in his arms, and for that single moment he could pretend that all was right  
with his world. He had the love of the one woman that he loved beyond sense; the adoration of the girl he  
considered his sister and there was no creature of the night hovering just behind him, waiting for him to  
answer her siren's call.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something...off.  
  
Spike had been his usual self, joking and laughing with all of them, whispering hot words in her ear, but  
there was something...not quite missing...about him.  
  
She told herself not to worry, that Spike loved her and would never leave her side. But the words were   
getting harder to say, much less believe.  
  
She looked into his eyes, so blue, and forced herself to believe. It was all she had.  



	12. Second Chances

  
  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
_Chapter Eleven - Second Chances_  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
-peers out- Uh....hi.....remember me? -ducks from the thrown vegetables and fruit- I see you do....I am so  
sorry it took me so long to get this out guys. RL caught up, and I can't promise to get the next chapter out  
as fast as before, but I try, and I do promise not to leave you guys hanging.  
  
This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic, it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off. Very slight crossover with AtS and The   
Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for a reader to enjoy this fic)  
  
Lyrics used were: Second Chances by Michelle Branch  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself - and Lucas, Clarissa and Scott (and their little entourage)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She crept down the stairs, mindful of the keener-then-normal hearing of various occupants of the house. Clutching the bag to her chest she went to the fireplace. As quietly as she possible, she opened the bag and laid out the contents. This time there be would be no mistakes, no rushing like the last time. She leaned over the crystal murmuring, before slipping it back into her pocket. Swiftly she darted up the stairs and back into her cold, lonely  
room.  


  
* * *  


  
Spike wrapped his arms tighter around Buffy; usually he would fall into blissful slumber by her side. He  
had never known such peace as when he was in the Slayer's arms - but he couldn't seem to find that  
peace right now. A dark princess' words stayed in his mind and his heart.  
  
He moved cautiously, slipping out of the bed bit by bit, keeping his eyes on Buffy's still face, listening intently for  
any change of pace in her breathing. He managed to slip out without waking the Slayer, as quietly as he could, still  
keeping an eye on Buffy he hastily pulled on clothes before slipping out the door.  
  
A sound drew his attention, and he turned just in time to see the witch's door close, thinking nothing of it, Spike  
headed down the stairs, unaware that the minute he slipped out the door, the Slayer awoke.  


  
* * *  


  
Miyu watched the house and was prepared the minute Spike started to move from the Slayer's bed. A small  
smile played on her lips as she watched him slip out the door like a common thief. She faded into the shadows,  
content for now to watch the obviously conflicted vampire.  


  
* * *  


  
Buffy rolled over watching the door close behind Spike, her hand instinctively spreading out on the spot he  
just left. The feeling of 'wrongness' came crashing down on her.  
  
She waited for a moment, listening out for the thread of his step down the stairs, and the click of the front door  
closing behind him.  
  
Emotions careened within her, conflicting with each other, with a flash she remembered that she was the last   
person to creep out of this very bed because of dissatisfaction. A chilling finger traced a path down her spine,  
she didn't know if she could handle it if he left her. She'd had too much of that in her life; this time she wasn't   
going to just watch the man she loved walk out on her.  
  
Resolved, she slipped out of bed, pulling her own clothes just as hastily as Spike, Buffy slipped out of the house,  
determined to see where Spike was going.  
  


* * *  


  
Half of him couldn't believe that his mind was now seriously considering an option that he had refused to consider  
even in his darkest moments. The other half was screaming at him that it was about bloody time.  
  
Why now? Now when everything he had fought for was falling neatly into place.  
  
Spike groaned, if he knew the answer he wouldn't be right here.  
  
How could he explain it to himself? But the simple fact was that something was telling him he didn't belong,  
he couldn't place it. But he knew. Something was telling him that he needed to find himself before he could be   
good enough.  
  
Cold hands slipped up his arms, and he closed his eyes.  
  
She clung to him, "So far from your light?"  
  
Spike turned and looked into her golden eyes.  
  


  
* * *  


  
She followed him.  
  
He wandered for what seemed like hours. He would stop and gaze up at the sky as if seeking answers there.  
  
There seemed to be no pattern to his ambling, but still she followed.  
  
Buffy faded into the shadows when another figure materialised behind him. At first she thought it was Dru,  
back to take her lover back.  
  
Buffy always imagined that happening. Drusilla, Spike's love for a century, back and telling him she wanted him,  
and Spike gently pushing her away. Caught up in these fantasies of hers, it took her a while to process that  
the willowy creature that caressed her lover's arm was not Drusilla, but someone else.  
  


  
* * *  


  
His breath rushed out in one jagged sigh, "What do you want from me?"  
  
Miyu's eyes narrowed, "To make you see Spike!"  
  
He shook his head confused, "Make me see what?"  
  
"That all of this can't make you happy." she stepped away from him, "I thought you finally understood."  
  
"Understood what? No more of your games princess."  
  
Miyu shook her head, "Understood yourself." she stepped closer to him, "Don't you see Spike? All this time,  
you seek what you can never truly have until you understand who you are."  
  
"And what do you think I want princess?"  
  
"A place to belong."  
  
Spike blinked slowly, then moved away from her. "I have a place luv - and my place is beside Buffy."  
  
Miyu scoffed at that, "Buffy! Your precious Slayer? What are you to her Spike? Her little puppy dog? She can  
never see you for what you really are!"  
  
He shook his head, backing away from her, "My girl loves me..."  
  
Miyu laughed, a delicate tinkling sound, "Love...Spike, how can she love you, if she doesn't know who you are."  


  
  
* * *  


  
She watched them dance - that was the only way it could be described, and felt her heart constrict. Had  
everything he loved in their relationship gone? Like so much dust in the wind.  
  
Lost as she was to her thoughts, it didn't register on her when he lowered his head towards the vampiress.  
  


  
* * *  
  


  
Spike laughed, and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, "Pet, I don't know who I am, who can my girl know?"  
  
Miyu caught his hand, "Then find yourself Spike! This life of playing puppy was never meant for such as you!"  
  
"Puppy..." Spike held her hand, a ragged sigh falling from his lips, he looked into her upturned face, and bent  
to brush his lips against hers.  


  
  
* * *  


  
  
It all came crashing down on her. Buffy watched Spike, the vampire who had claimed to love her beyond  
all else, kiss some other woman - and just not any other woman, but another vampire. If it had been Drusilla,  
she would have understood - though grudgingly. But this? Some unknown vampire ho...  
  
It was the gentlest touch of his lips on hers, seeing her for what she was - a lost child. But before he pulled back  
he heard a cry.  
  
It was the sound of a broken heart, and even before he turned he knew who made that sound.  
  
Buffy stood mere metres for them, and yet he had not sensed her. Her faces was ashen and eyes were wide with   
shock, her mouth forming a perfect O as she turned and fled.  
  
He called out her name as he tore after her, nothing at the moment mattered then reaching her and getting her  
to understand.   


  
* * *  


  
Miyu watched Spike run after his Buffy, her breath a heavy sigh. She had done what she had come to do, but  
after centuries of being numbed from something so base as human guilt, it hit her now.  
  
Delicately, she shrugged the feeling off, distancing herself from it.  


  
  
* * *  


  
"Buffy!"  
  
He caught up with her easily, blinded by her tears she had stumbled and had come crashing down on the ground.  
  
She stayed where she was, her shoulders shaking as Spike knelt by her side.  
  
"Buffy...." He touched her shoulder.  
  
But when she looked up, Spike saw a face streaked with tears, but instead of sadness her eyes blazed with fury.  
She shrugged off his touch, and started to get to her feet, when Spike caught her hand.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
She turned on him, all of fists and nails as she struck at him however she could, "How dare you! How could you!"  
  
Words of accusation, filled with pain and anger assaulted him as surely as she did with her hands. Spike didn't  
try to move away from the blows, but he flinched at the words.  
  
With a frustrated shriek, she struck against the pavement, cement flying from beneath her hands, then she lay still.  
  
"How could you do this to me Spike? After everything..."  
  
He caught her hands, his own eyes blazing. "Would you hear me out instead of throwing your tantrum?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "Tantrum???" she pushed him, "You were kissing that....that....ho!"  
  
Spike's jaw clenched, "That ho as you call her is the legendary Vampire Princess Miyu...."  
  
Buffy threw her hands up, "Oh, so just because she's royalty, I'm just supposed to roll over for her? She's  
still a blood-sucking fiend, she'll turn to dust like all of them."  
  
Spike stilled beneath her, "Like all of us you mean. Like me."  
  
Driven by fury and jealousy, Buffy didn't hear the tone in his voice, "You're all the same to Mr. Pointy here."  
  
The casualness, of which she had thrown him back into the faceless mob of vampire, saddened and enraged him.  
After everything, she still saw him as just another vampire.   
  
Spike pushed her off of him, and Buffy sat in the cement staring after him as he walked away. "Spike! Don't  
you dare act like the injured one here!"  
  
But Spike didn't turn back.  
  
  
_~Sometimes we get second chances~_  
  
Tara's eyes fluttered open as the light filtered past her curtain. She reached beneath her bed, and pulled out  
a picture of Willow she kept. A smile lit up her face.  
  
  
_~And sometimes we never make it past the first~_  
  
Spike threw things haphazardly into a bag, he thought briefly of going back to Buffy's house to pick up  
some of his things, but he knew that the things he kept there would be tainted with her scent.  
  
He took a deep breath to steady himself, before plunging back to packing.  
  
  
_~It really makes you wonder why some things happen when they do~_  
  
Dawn peered into Buffy's room, watching her strong sister, the girl who had saved the world countless of  
times at the expense of her own life, cry.  
  
Dawn shut her eyes, and quietly pulled the door close, giving Buffy privacy to simply cry.  
  
_  
~It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you~_  
  
  
Xander closed the door quietly behind him, looking up as Dawn came down the stairs, a questioning look  
in his eyes.  
  
She shook her head, and looked up the stairs again, her sigh heavy.  
  
  
_~And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does~  
_  
  
Buffy wiped the tears that clung to her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. She sat up slowly, hugging Mr. Gordo   
tightly. She had never felt so helpless before, and she cursed herself silently. She slipped out of bed, she hadn't   
gotten up the entire day, and her body protested with every step she took.   
  
But Slayer instincts kicked in when her senses screamed at her, and she dropped into a defensive crouch.  
  
  
_~And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words~  
  
_Buffy's eyes widened when she took in the delicate girl that stood before her, clad in the whitest of silks.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy couldn't bring herself to ask how the girl got in, the implications of that made her mind boggle.  
  
She laughed, a light tinkling sound that made Buffy shiver, without thought Buffy lashed out at her, but she never   
landed a punch. Breathing heavily, she sank down to the ground.  
  
Miyu stood before her, she bent down to cup Buffy's face, and Buffy was struck by the sheer loveliness of  
the girl. Like a delicate porcelain doll.  
  
"We are sisters, you and I."  
  
Buffy snorted, pulling away from Miyu. "You and I are nothing alike."  
  
Miyu laughed, that same delicate and enchanting sound. "Oh but we are. You are destined to fight the forces of  
darkness, as have I."  
  
Buffy leaned back on her legs, as Miyu gracefully knelt down, her kimono flaring out behind her. "You expect  
me to believe that? You, a vampire..."  
  
"It's not unheard of." Miyu smiled gently as she reminded Buffy of Angel. "Slayer, I represent what you fail  
to comprehend."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"The shadows."  
  
Buffy stared at her, this beautiful child-like woman, for she was a woman, that Buffy never doubted.  
  
"The light, and the dark - perfectly moulded. Look around you Slayer. Life is full of such, and it is time you  
understood it." Miyu stood gracefully, extending her hand to Buffy.  
  
Buffy studied the hand, before hesitantly accepting. Miyu pulled her up. "You have sought the shadows, and  
you must understand it if you even dream of having him back."  
  
Him. Buffy's back arched, eyes glinting it was galling to realise that this child-woman knew more about Spike  
then she did. Lashing out at her again, Buffy poured all of her energy into trying to hit her.   
  
"What do you mean? He's not leaving...."  
  
Miyu drew back, a small smile dancing on her crimson lips. "He will come when he wants to."  
  
Miyu cupped the exhausted Slayer's cheek, and Buffy didn't have the strength or the will to pull back.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
A sigh escaped the crimson lips, it was the sound of the breeze along the trees, "No one does."  
  
_  
~Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight~_  
  
  
Tara debated all day over whether to go to the Summers' home. She was unsure of her reception, but  
something was calling her, urging her to just hop into her car, and go straight into Willow's arms. Tara was   
never one to ignore her instincts.  
  
_  
~Sometimes we never see the warning~_  
  
  
Miyu had dropped a kiss on Buffy's brow and had left as suddenly as she had come, leaving Buffy slumped  
against her dresser. Lost in thought as she was Miyu's words turning over and over in her mind like a broken  
record. Then it struck her.  
  
Spike was leaving her.  
  
Without thought, she leapt to her feet, taking time only to throw a coat over her pyjamas before racing out of the  
house.  
  
  
_~And the voice in your head tells you not to go~  
_  
  
It was like a nagging wife, constantly at the back of his mind the whole day, but Spike had been doing a good  
job of it, until it came closer to the sun setting.  
  
He kept thinking of driving by Buffy's house, he told himself it was to say good-bye to the Nibblet, but he knew  
that if he went there would be no chance of him leaving. And he knew he needed to go.  
  
With a steeling sigh, Spike fished out the keys of the Desoto, and threw his measly possessions in the back.  
  
  
_~And when you look its gone its too late to turn around~_  
  
  
She ran - again.  
  
Why did it seem that her entire life was spent running - running away and running to. She reached the cemetery in  
time to see a black car pulling out.  
  
She screamed his name.  
  
  
_~And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done~_  
  
  
Tara knocked tentatively on the door. Dawn answered, her face lighting up, but fell when she saw who it was.  
  
"Well, that's a nice hello."  
  
Dawn shook her head, "Sorry Tara, just kinda tense around here."  
  
She moved to the side, letting Tara in. "Is Willow home?"  
  
Dawn nodded, eyes scanning the street distractedly, "Yeah, upstairs."  
  
Tara smiled at the teenager before heading up the stairs. "Willow? I'm home."  
  
Willow turned around, a soft smile on her face, "I know baby."  
  
_  
~And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes  
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight~_  
  
  
Buffy stumbled into a darkened house; she peered into the living room, and saw Dawn asleep on the couch. She  
pulled a blanket over her sister, the small task keeping her from falling apart.  
  
Wearily she went up the stairs, pulling one of his shirts out of a drawer. Wearily she lay down, burying her nose  
in his scent, as she closed her eyes.   
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  



	13. In the Interim

  
  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Twelve - In the Interim  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic, it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off. Very slight crossover with AtS and The   
Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for a reader to enjoy this fic)  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself - and Lucas, Clarissa and Scott (and their little entourage)  
  
  
  
  
  
The day dawned bright and clear, but Buffy lay with eyes wide, and rimmed red. She didn't know if she had  
the will to roll out of bed. She could hear movement outside of her room, and wondered how life could keep  
going.  
  
Her sister's dark head cautiously appeared in the doorway, and just as swiftly disappeared.  
  
Buffy sighed, burying herself further into the blankets.  
  


  
* * *  


  
Dawn sighed. She hated it when Buffy and Spike fought, they were the only real parents that she had ever   
known. She looked up hopefully at the sound of laughter, and found Tara and Willow coming down the  
hallway, arm in arm.   
  
They looked up at Dawn, Tara smiled shyly, slipping from Willow's grasp, but keeping a light hold on her hand.  
"Morning Dawnie. Eggs? Pancakes?"  
  
Dawn grinned, happy to see at least one proof that the world wasn't going to hell in a hand basket. "Whatever."  
  
Tara finally let go of Willow's hand to get bowls and ingredients. Dawn grinned at the radiant Willow that slipped  
onto the stool. Willow winked at her, before turning to watch her lover.  
  
Tara cracked an egg into a bowl, "Where's Buffy? Doesn't she have work?"  
  
Dawn stilled, "I don't think she's going. I called in sick for her."  
  
Willow frowned, "Sick? Is she ok?"  
  
Dawn shook her head, "She's not sick, it's just...Spike...I think they had a fight..."  
  
"He left."  
  
The three of them turned to find a bedraggled Buffy, her golden hair falling into her eyes in dull strands. She   
hadn't gotten out of her pyjamas and only moved to pull the robe close tighter. She walked towards the fridge,  
ignoring the stunned looks two simple words brought.  
  
"Left?" Dawn wasn't aware that she was clutching the counter top. "What do you mean he left?"  
  
Buffy shrugged listlessly, "Left...as in packed up his bags and left. Like they all do."  
  
Silence fell as Buffy poured juice into a glass and stared at it.   
  
"And you just let him?"  
  
They all stared at Dawn, who's eyes brimmed with tears and simmered with a checked-back fury.   
  
Buffy stared at her blankly as she slammed her fist on the counter. "You just let him walk out of your life? Just  
like that?" the tears started to spill down her cheeks. "Poor Buffy! Always having men walk out on her...you  
know why? Because you don't do anything to stop them!"  
  
Willow reached out to touch Dawn's arm, but she savagely shook off her touch. "I hate you!"  
  
She turned and fled out of the kitchen, leaving Willow and Tara with a still blankly staring Buffy. Willow bit her  
lip, studying Buffy's face. She hadn't seen that particular expression since Glory had taken Dawn - total and utter  
shutdown.  
  
Tara stepped forward, "Buffy..."  
  
Buffy ignored the outstretched hand, and walked up the hallway and up the stairs, leaving her glass of juice untouched.  
  
Willow and Tara stared after her. Tara reached out for Willow's hand, and grasped it tightly.  
  


  
* * *  


  
Spike stared dismally at the disgusting cup of coffee he had before him. He didn't know why he ordered it in  
the first place, when the only reason why one ate food was for it's taste, it was criminal to let drudge like this  
come near his tastebuds. He had ignored the looks the waitress kept giving him, which he assumed was supposed  
to be sultry, but missed the mark by a yard.   
  
A million times during the night he had thought of turning back. Such a simple action of turning the wheel, and   
heading back. He ran the scenario as many times in his head, all of them ending with him in the Slayer's arms  
and bed. But as many times as the thought crossed his mind, he rejected them.   
  
He shoved the cup backwards, and dropped more then enough bills to cover the tab. He strode out of the diner,  
ignoring the waitress' last attempt to capture his attention by a well-timed shoulder strap-drop.  
  
Walking straight towards his car, intending to make the most of the night, he was unaware of the presence that  
tracked his every move.  
  
Spike had already slipped the key in the ignition before he was even aware of the willowy creature who sat next  
to him.  
  
Her hand reached out stroke his cheek with a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
Spike shook his head, firmly pushing her hand off his face, "Look princess, not wanting to insult you or anything,  
'cuz God knows that would be a colossally stupid thing to do - but I'm flying solo."  
  
Miyu laughed, "As you should my warrior. As we all should at some point in our existence. For it is then we know  
if we crash or if we soar." she smiled again as she reached out to touch his cheek again.  
  
"I give you a gift - the warrior named Spike." Without waiting for his acceptance, she had seized his right wrist  
and clamped a silver bracelet on it. "Something to perhaps ease your way."  
  
Spike stared at it, watching as it shrunk to fit his wrist seamlessly. He turned his hand over and found no clasp.  
His cerulean eyes snapped to meet her dark ones, "What is this you witch?"  
  
Miyu laughed, "It is my gift Spike."  
  
She drew back from him in that way that was uniquely hers. "Try and kill me, and be sure that your intent is there."  
  
"Kill you? Miyu..."  
  
She moved swiftly to strike him hard across the face, he reacted instinctively hand balling into a fist. As soon as   
he did so, a blade shot out of the bracelet that she had clasped around his wrist.  
  
Miyu caught his hand, Spike stared at the blade, dumbstruck.  
  
"There's your spike." she grinned mischievously. "Or at least one of them."  
  
"What...?"  
  
Miyu kissed him gently on the cheek, "Your path is long my love, and this will aid you." she touched his cheek again.  
"Just remember- you are what you are, and you cannot change it."  
  
Spike stared at the silver bracelet, and when he looked up the Vampire Princess Miyu was gone.  
  


  
* * *  


  
Locker doors slammed close, and the hall reverberated with the usual sounds of a high school. But everything  
seemed muted to Dawn. She would spy little groups huddled together, they would shake their head, and break  
apart, before finding other groups to go to.  
  
She spotted Amy and Sharon, Sharon was unashamedly weeping. Tentatively she walked up to them, "Hi guys...  
what's wrong?"  
  
Instead of being pushed away as she expected to be, Sharon flung herself into Dawn's arms. Confused she looked  
at Amy.  
  
Amy sombrely shook her head, "Didn't you hear Dawnie? God what have you been doing all weekend??"  
  
"I've been...busy...what happened?" Tentatively she patted Sharon's shoulder.  
  
Amy sighed, "It's....Clarissa...and Scott..."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Clarissa's in hospital. She's got a broken leg...and Scott...." Amy stopped and looked away.  
  
"He's dead!" Sharon sobbed out, "He's dead! Scott's dead!"  
  
Dawn's eyes widened in shock, and for a moment she was numbed. Then slowly she hugged Sharon, extending  
her arm out to Amy, who gratefully fell into the embrace. And they simply held onto each other, for that brief  
moment, forgetting all the animosity between them, and just realising their mortality.  
  


  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Six months later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  


  
  
A light breeze ruffled through the door, sweeping past, bringing with a cleansing air. At first glance everything  
in the Magic Box was how it should be.  
  
Anya was behind the counter, busily sorting out her precious stock as Xander leaned over to tease and distract her.  
  
Tara and Willow sat in a corner, a forgotten book opened before them as they giggled.  
  
Dawn flipped through more books, concentrating on her homework, and Buffy trained in the back.  
  
At first glance everything was how it should be.  
  
Then one looks closer.  
  
Anya kept swatting away Xander's hand, a frown marring her forehead as Xander frowned at her. His glance  
kept flickering towards the store room door, and at the still giggling witches.  
  
An occasional frown would marr Tara's face, and Willow would discreetly wave her slim hand and everything  
was back to normal. Even if Tara didn't know what they were laughing about anymore.  
  
Dawn's pencil broke, for what seemed to be the hundredth time as she clutched it too tightly, and bore down  
on it too hard. She ignored everyone in the room, not responding to Willow's occasional attempts at conversation.  
  
And in the storeroom the Slayer fought against her invisible demons, constantly seeing piercing blue eyes staring  
at her, taunting her.  
  
Books were piled around all over the room, some opened to certain pages. Pages with Buffy's scribbles on it  
littered the floor as she pounded on the punching bag.  
  
A piece of paper with crudely drawn faces fluttered to her feet and she made the mistake of looking down.  
She stared at it for what seemed to be an eternity before kicking it away, viciously lashing out at the punching bag.  
  
The Slayer herself was becoming too thin, clothes which used to be tight were now loose on her body which  
seemed to be wasting away. Dark bags circled her eyes, making them seem so much larger. Her body bore bruises  
and cuts from the vampires she didn't have the will to fight. She would wait for the final moment, killing them,  
but first letting them punish her, the dark faces replaced with the one that she couldn't stop thinking of.  
  
Life had fallen apart.  
  


  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Los Angeles - 5 years later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   


  
  
The bar was thriving as it always had been. Angel grinned as Cordelia was spun around by a small demon, who  
came up to her waist. She cast him a desperate glance, pleading to be rescued. Angel moved to retrieve her,  
but was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
  
Lorne nodded towards the door, "He's here after all."  
  
Angel stopped, his eyes swivelling to the door as did all the occupants in the bar.  
  
He stood there, silhouetted by the light that shone behind him, his figure unmistakable as the black duster he wore  
flared out behind him.  
  
Lorne whistled, "The boy always did know how to make an entrance."  
  
Angel didn't say anything, it had been years since he last heard from Spike, but he was well informed of what   
he had been doing. Cordelia had managed to extract herself from the short demon's grasp and came to stand   
next to Angel as Spike walked forward.  
  
He seemed hardly aware of the silence that had befallen Caritas as he strode forward. He would nod at one demon  
or other, but most shrank away from him.  
  
When he reached the bar, Lorne with a hasty wave of his hand, brought the bar to life again with music.  
  
He didn't speak, waiting for the noise-level in the bar to rise to what it had been before he came.  
  
Angel nodded at the stool, but Spike declined. Lorne brought him a drink, "So sweets, long time hasn't it?"  
  
Spike finally sighed, "Not long enough."  
  
  
  
_~To be continued~_  
  



	14. In the Span of a Few Years

  
  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Thirteen - In the Span of a Few Years  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic, it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off. Very slight crossover with AtS and The   
Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for a reader to enjoy this fic)  
  
Yes I know! Angsty...not happy...at the moment. Part of the reason why I dragged my feet on writing this so much,  
I don't do sad very well. Well here it is, and let's hope we get to happy quickly!  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself - and Lucas, Clarissa and Scott (and their little entourage)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting in her corner, she tossed back the shot of tequila without a grimace, the thought 'He would've  
been proud' flitted through her mind before she could squash it down ruthlessly.  
  
She cast her hardened gaze across the room, watching them self-consciously shrinking from her gaze. None of  
them ever dared to draw attention to themselves before - they were less eager to do it now.  
  
A new-comer breezed through the swinging doors, marked by the fearless swagger in his stride, This one had yet  
to learn of the killer in the corner.  
  
He talked, like they always do - she only half-listening. It was all the same anyway - she knew the storyline  
off by heart by now.  
  
He was leaning over the bar, unmindful of the quick glances the bartender cast at the darkened corner.  
  
"...you don't understand! He's ruthless. Everyone knows who he is, but they won't talk of his past. He kills his   
own kind..."  
  
It was that statement, so often used to describe someone else that caught her attention.  
  
"What? Angelus?" another furtive glance.  
  
"No....this one has no soul. Nothing like that. But..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He dropped his voice even lower, "You think it's....you know?"  
  
"You mean....?"  
  
"Yeah." the vampire leaned back, "No one has actually seen him you know - no one that survived that is."  
  
He kept talking unaware that the small, but powerful creature in the corner uncurled and strode towards the bar.  
  
"...if it is him, he has apparently seen the princess, got a bracelet..."  
  
Before he could utter another word he was spun around and slammed against the bar, his back arching at an  
unnatural angle.  
  
His scream of agony was cut off when he looked into eyes that blazed with fury.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
The vampire hissed in pain, his face morphing into the demon's. "I don't know!"  
  
The eyes narrowed into hard emerald slits. "Yes you do." she increased the pressure.  
  
"Listen....I don't even know who you're talking about!"  
  
"You know." she kept her voice at a whisper.  
  
Willy knew that voice, low and harshly controlled. He backed away not wanting to be near the Slayer when fury  
of this depth seized her.  
  
The vampire whimpered in pain.  
  
"If I were you, I'd start talking."  
  
Another cry of pain escaped his lips before he started babbling, "I don't know much....it's all talk you know...  
but word is there's this vampire going around killing other vamps, demons...just another white hat..."  
  
She slammed her fist hard into his face again, "Where?"  
  
The vampire whimpered and when she raised her fist again he held up his hands, "New Orleans. That's the  
last place I heard that he was in."  
  
With a careless flick of her hand, she sent him flying across the room as she turned and looked at Willy.  
  
Willy held up his hands, "Peace Slayer!"  
  
She ignored his feeble protests as she leaned forward, "Don't say a word of this to anyone."  
  
He smiled haltingly, "You going after him Slayer?"  
  
Buffy glared at him and he held up his hands in a gesture of defeat.  
  
"I mean it. You tell anyone about this and I will personally rip out a new asshole for you. You hear me?"  
  
Willy nodded weakly and watched her as she strode out of the filthy bar.  
  
  


  
* * *  


  
  
  
Cordelia sat on the other side of Spike, during the years, Cordelia had received calls from the blonde vampire,  
who at first checked in with her for any 'bad vibes' as he called it, and soon it was Cordy herself who would  
call Spike, telling him of visions that she was sure was no where near L.A.  
  
She placed her hand on his arm, "How are you?'  
  
Spike shrugged, "Bloody tired is what I am pet." He rolled his shoulders, to dislodge the tension there.  
  
Angel finally spoke up, "What brings you to my town Spike?"  
  
Spike eyed him, "Your town Peaches?" he snorted, obviously amused, "Little business. Little gang that I've been  
trailing."  
  
Cordy's eyebrow shot up, "Trailing? That's not usually your style."  
  
Spike shrugged, "Nah, it's not. But I need something from them, can't get it out of them if they're dust pet."  
  
An awkward silence fell, as everyone tried not to meet Spike's eye.  
  
Lorne rolled his eyes, "Since everyone's tip-toeing around the subject. Your girl's not doing well Spike."  
  
Spike finally looked at the demon, "I didn't ask."  
  
Inwardly he was torn up, just the mere referral to her always threw him right back on the emotional roller-coaster.  
It was a ride that he had sworn he was never going to ride again.  
  
He closed his eyes, he shouldn't have come to L.A. Should've finished his business before they got here, but   
things kept getting in the way.  
  
An awkward silence had fallen, and Lorne broke it by sighing loudly. He shook his head and moved to serve  
someone else.  
  
Angel nodded to the silver that glittered on the younger vampire's wrist, "That it?"  
  
Spike absently turned his wrist, examining the bracelet that he had forgotten was there. "Yeah - from her  
royal highness herself."  
  
The bracelet simmered with life as it flashed, it seemed to mock the observer, with every turn of it's wearer's  
wrist.   
  
Cordy fiddled on her seat, uncomfortable, "How long are you staying?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "As long as it takes pet. Maybe a few hours, maybe months. Who knows?" a sardonic  
smile twisted his lips, "Don't worry Peaches, not encroaching on your territory. I won't linger."  
  
"You never do." Angel shot back, he sighed. "Spike...Buffy's..."  
  
"Don't you say her name!" Spike's hand lashed out, the blade whistling out of the bracelet, as he clutched at Angel's  
throat.  
  
"Spike! Stop it!" Cordy tugged on his arm.  
  
With a snarl, Spike let the other vampire go, before turning and heading out.  
  
  


  
* * *  


  
  
  
Willow tried to push her way into Buffy's room, and sighed at the mess that blocked her way. It had been   
two hours since Buffy had slammed the front door close behind her and stomped up the stairs without a word.  
  
Willow had spent the past two hours fiddling around the kitchen, but when she had stopped and found that  
the kitchen was so clean it almost sparkled, she knew she should just find out what was wrong with her friend.  
  
Willow and Tara had moved out, back to their own apartment, even though Willow was very reluctant to  
leave Buffy and Dawn on their own. But Buffy had insisted, and Willow hadn't resisted.  
  
That didn't mean that she was very far from the Summers' home, she responded to Dawn's pleadings for better  
food often, and was more at Revello Drive then her own apartment.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy is everything alright?"  
  
She found Buffy pacing in front of the mirror, a suitcase on her rumpled bed.  
  
She spun on her heel, and held out her arms, "How do I look?"  
  
Willow blinked, surprised by the question. "Look?"  
  
Buffy hadn't cared much about her appearance for a long time, for her to suddenly care now, brought a frown  
on Willow's face. "Honey, you look fine....what's wrong?"  
  
Buffy groaned, "I don't look fine! Look at me Willow!"  
  
Buffy had grown more thin then she had ever been. Her blonde hair was cropped to just past her chin, and it  
no longer bounced with life like it used to.  
  
"I look horrible!"  
  
Willow walked forward, "No you don't sweetie..."  
  
Buffy ignored her, and started to throw clothes in the suitcase, "Listen to me Willow. I'll be going for a while.  
Can you watch out for Dawn for me?"  
  
Willow sighed, she knew this routine. "Buffy..."  
  
"No! I know where he is now!" she paused in mid-throw, "Or at least I got a lead."  
  
Willow reached out to catch Buffy by the arm, "That's what they've all been Buffy! Leads...can't you let this  
go? If he doesn't want to be found..."  
  
Buffy shook off her touch, "I don't care if he doesn't want to be found. And I can't let go of this. I can't  
keep on letting go."  
  
Willow just watched her as she ran around the room, with a sigh she sat down on the bed. She hated it when  
Buffy got like this. There were times, whole months, when everything would be alright. Buffy wouldn't be   
constantly looking out the window, wouldn't sit in silence, ignoring everyone. She would laugh and tease Dawn  
about whatever new guy she had in her life.  
  
Then something, Willow never knew what, would happen, and they would find Buffy in a state of depression so  
low that nothing could alleviate it. Sometimes, not always, she would head out of town, but always she came back  
even more depressed then she had been when she left.  
  
Willow hated her when she was like this.  
  


  
* * *  


  
  
Tara didn't know what to do with her hands. She picked up a magazine and absently flipped through it,  
nothing on the pages really holding her attention.  
  
"Ms MaClay?"  
  
Tara looked up at the doctor who stood before her. She had always been good at reading people, and the look  
on the doctor's face was not encouraging.  
  
"Yes? What is it doctor?"  
  
He sighed, his face haggard, "I'm sorry Miss...but the damage has degenerated to the point where there is   
nothing further we can do..."  
  
The rest of the words were lost on Tara in a jumble of medical terms, but the simple message shone through.  
Tara's mind simply shut down, she couldn't comprehend it, didn't want to.  
  
The doctor scribbled out a prescription, and Tara stared at it numbly, before mumbling her thanks and taking  
her leave. Questions whirled around in her head, questions which she had no answer to.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Lorne made his way back to where Angel and Cordelia sat.   
  
"So I see handsome walked out in a big huff and a puff - what a surprise." He rolled his eyes, and sat next to Angel.  
"What'd you do now?"  
  
"Hey!" Angel frowned, indignant, "What makes you think I said anything? Cordy's right there, she could've said  
something!"  
  
Cordelia and Lorne gave him identical looks of incredulity, and he sighed, and leaned back in the chair. "We  
should head back to the Hyperion - Spike will probably know to look there."  
  
Lorne eyed Angel, "Consequently, did you get anything out of him? I mean where the devil has he been all this  
time? All we get is snippets and most of it is from the Queen herself." he nodded to Cordelia who sighed.  
  
"He usually doesn't even tell me where he is half the time."  
  
Angel shook his head, "It was never this hard to find him before.....always knew where he was."  
  
Lorne snorted, "He wanted to be found then."  
  
Cordelia sighed and touched Angel's arm, "Come on, you promised Connor you'd be home early."  
  
  


  
* * *  


  
  
He kept to the shadows, intent on his prey. He moved from one well of darkness to the next, careful not to  
draw attention to himself.  
  
He loved this, the rush of adrenaline that shot through his body as he stalked the victim. Who, caught up in his  
own affairs was completely unaware of the monster that hounded his steps.  
  
He waited for the perfect moment, wanted everything to be just right when he made his move.  
  
The prey stopped abruptly, alerted to some small noise.  
  
A feral grin slowly stretched his lips as he allowed his face to shift. The prey looked up, and saw the glint of gold  
that was his eyes. The prey started to run, he laughed out loud - there was nothing he loved better then the case.  
  
He pounced. Moving with inhuman speed and caught his prey by the neck.   
  
He licked his lips slowly, but before he could sink his teeth into the exposed flesh he was knocked to the side.  
  
He heard a deep voice telling his prey to run, and he looked up incensed. Who would dare?  
  
The man....no....vampire...stood, illuminated by a shaft of light, his platinum locks highlighted. He wore all black,  
and silver glinted at one wrist. The vampire turned around, and his eyes were a piercing blue.  
  
Before he could scream, or scramble to his feet, a chilling hissing sound filled his ears as a silver blade flashed in  
the light of the single lamp post. Before he could even gather his thoughts, the silver slashed at his stomach.  
  
Before the pain registered he found a wooden stake protruding from his chest.  
  
In a moment he was gone...dust tossed on the wind.  
  
Spike sighed, and shook the dust from his coat. It was nearing dawn, the game taking nearly the span of the night.  
Though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he headed towards the Hyperion.  
  
  
_~To be continued~_  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Searching

  
  
  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Fourteen - Searching  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au

Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html

Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic, it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off. Very slight crossover with AtS and The Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for a reader to enjoy this fic)  
  
Another note since I had taken so long with this fic (and I really do apologise for that, but life got in the way - stoopid life!) the storyline has officially become AU - recent developements in either Buffy or Angel are not in this fic. That is Conner didn't disappear into another dimension and came back all grown up, Willow hadn't gone into a rampage etc. etc....  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike pushed the door open of the Hyperion, the scene in front of him making him stop.  
  
Cordelia was sprawled on one of the chairs, her feet propped up. Another dark-haired girl was curled in the chair opposite to Cordelia, black glasses perched on her nose as her eyes devoured the pages of the book she had propped on her knees.   
  
"All so nummy, you know Queenie I could've leaped forward and sucked you dry by now."  
  
Cordelia straightened, and glared at him, "Would you stop calling me that? I do have a name you know. What  
is it with you and names anyway? Are you allergic?"  
  
Spike smirked, and moved forward, noticing that the dark-haired girl's shoulders crouched inwards as she  
tried to melt into the chair she was sitting in.   
  
Cordelia sighed, "Fred, this is Spike. Spike this is Fred."  
  
One dark eyebrow rose, "Now pet, I know that can't be your name."  
  
Fred giggled nervously, "It's not...it's Winifred, but no one ever calls me that."  
  
Spike smiled, not knowing why but irresistibly charmed by this nervous creature. He leaned forward so only  
she could hear, and amazingly she didn't shrink back as he expected her to. "Well, my name is William, but   
no one calls me that too."  
  
Fred smiled, almost knowingly, as Cordelia eyed the two of them. Cordelia opened her mouth but before she  
could say anything the sound of footsteps could be heard on the stairs. The tree of them turned to find Angel  
coming down.  
  
He first addressed Cordelia, "Conner's asleep."  
  
Cordelia nodded, and glanced between Spike and Angel, and stood. "I'm going up to bed now." She yawned  
exaggeratedly, "Real tiring day and all. Come on Fred."  
  
Fred looked up confused. "Uh, no it's ok Cordy, I'm not tired yet or anything..."  
  
"You are." Cordelia's eyes narrowed, and she jerked her head towards the stairs. "Very tired."  
  
"Oh...ok..." Fred got up, getting up from her chair, "See you tomorrow Angel - and I'll see you Spike...whenever right?"  
  
Spike grinned at her, "Right pet - whenever."  
  
The two vampires watched the two girls make their way up the stairs.  
  
"How the bloody hell do you do it?"  
  
Angel turned towards Spike, and found not the confident vampire that had strode into Caritas, but instead this  
defeated creature who's shoulders slumped as he took the seat that Fred had vacated.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Spike sighed, and waved the question away, "Come on Peaches, I know you're all dying to ask your questions. Fire away."  
  
Angel took the seat that Cordelia was sitting in and stared at him.  
  
Spike seemed to have aged, beneath the flawless skin and the smooth face, his eyes belied his age in a way they never have before. Those eyes had darkened and seemed to loose the lustre they always had.  
  
Angel sighed, "Why?"  
  
Spike's eyes flared gold for a moment, before melting into their cerulean blue. "Trust you to be so ambiguous   
Angelus. Why what?"  
  
"All of it." Angel's eyes narrowed as he stared at Spike. "Why did you leave? Why when you had everything?  
Why chase demons around the world? Why?"  
  
Spike laughed, but the sound held no humour in it, "Well Angelus, you were never one for patience were you?"  
He sighed, "I left because she never really saw me. That means I didn't have everything - as you say. And the  
demons? Because it helps me find myself." He looked up at Angel. "Is that enough for you?"  
  
Angel growled, "Not nearly enough." He shook his head, "But I know I'm got gonna get any more."  
  
Spike snorted, "Damned right." He sighed, "Look Peaches, just give me a place to hole up for today, then I   
promise to have all of this tidied up by tomorrow night."  
  
Angel nodded towards the stairs, and watched as Spike walked up the stairs.  
  
Angel sat in the chair for the longest time, debating with himself. He sighed, and reached for the phone.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tara walked into the darkened apartment, and found herself leaning heavily against the door. The trip home   
was a complete blur, nothing in her mind but a mixture of jumbled thoughts.  
  
She couldn't seem to focus on a single thought, nor on a single memory. She tried to push down the panic that  
began to rise, but as she tried to recall precise moments during the recent years, she found she could not.  
  
She let her head drop into her hands, trying to quell the panic as the pain that throbbed behind her eyes  
built to an almost unbearable level.  
  
She wanted Willow.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Buffy? Buffy, I'm home!" Dawn walked into the house, dropping her heavy bag, eyes scanning the  
rooms for her sister.  
  
"She's not here Dawn."  
  
Dawn whirled around, and found Willow sitting on the couch, hands on her lap as she kept a firm grip on  
them - probably to stop them from twisting and turning.  
  
"Willow...where..."  
  
"She went again Dawnie." a ragged sigh escaped her mouth as Willow sank against the couch.   
  
Dawn's eyes closed, "She went looking for him again?" she didn't really need an answer, as she walked into  
the living room and sat in the chair. "Did she say where she was going?"  
  
Willow shook her head, and sighed again. "I better head home - Tara would be home alone...."  
  
Dawn nodded, "Go, I'll be fine."  
  
Willow smiled gratefully, "Thanks Dawnie..."  
  
She touched Dawn's shoulder for a moment, before letting herself out of the house, flashing a final smile   
at the girl.  
  
Dawn sighed and slumped onto the couch. The house was so quiet nowadays; it was what she had used   
to wish for, but now that she had it she would give anything for the days when Tara and Willow lived  
just down the hall; when Xander would waltz in, eyes searching for food with Anya right behind him.  
The days when Spike would burst in through the door, throwing his flaming blanket on the ground and  
casually smooth out his hair...  
  
Dawn sighed again, she was done with reminiscing. She headed for a small wooden box on the mantle, carefully she opened it, lifting the false bottom and smoothing out the few crumpled letters hidden inside.  
  
The words were almost faded, and the creases very well-worn as they had been read over and over. Dawn  
curled up on the couch with the few letters that Spike had sent her. Letters that she had kept hidden from  
Buffy.   
  
Sometimes she felt a twinge of regret from keeping these correspondences from her sister - a twinge that   
deepened every time the Slayer left on her little quests to find the vampire. But Dawn could not betray her   
friend. As time went on, the vampire would reveal more and more of his whereabouts.  
  
The last one had come only three months ago, and this was the letter that she took out now. Re-reading  
it for the umpteenth time, she could almost hear his voice...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow drew her coat tighter around her as she fumbled with her keys. She leaned on the door, and it eased  
quietly open.  
  
"Tara?" Willow shivered, her breath coming out in icy puffs. "Goddess...Tara? It's freezing in here..." she rubbed her arms, not wanting to take her coat off. She spied a window open, and rushed to close it. "Tara?"  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Tara's voice was so soft, that Willow had to whirl around several times before she could pinpoint the direction  
of her voice. "Tara? Baby...what's wrong?"  
  
Tara had curled up in the bed, her head tucked between her knees as she quietly moaned. Distressed to see  
her like this, Willow ran to her side, rubbing her back comfortingly, but Tara shrank away from her touch.  
  
"Tara...what's wrong..."  
  
"It hurts...hurts..." Tara clutched her head whimpering into the sheets.  
  
Willow tried to keep the panic down as she tried to soothe Tara with words as the blonde witch couldn't  
seem to stand her touch. Tara gestured vaguely to the large red chair that occupied one corner of the  
bedroom where her bag had been hastily slung. Willow ran to it, upturning the contents in her urgency to find  
anything that would help her lover.  
  
"The bottle..." Tara managed to get out between moans of pain, as Willow frantically rifled through Tara's   
belongings.   
  
She took a deep breath to calm herself and finally spotted the white bottle. She ran to Tara' side again,   
shaking a couple of the pills out on her palm. Tara swallowed them with a little difficulty, her moans subsiding  
into shuddering silence.  
  
Willow stared at her, her hands shaking as she squeezed them tight, unable to offer comfort.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Buffy made one last stop before heading out of Sunnydale. The Magic Box.  
  
She used the backdoor, going into the training room, not wanting to alert either Anya or Xander to her prescence.  
  
Various books were scattered on the floor, all focusing on vampiric lore. Bufffy ignored all of them, heading to  
a dark corner where she kept a locked chest.  
  
She withdrew the silver key that dangled from a chain that she always wore, and slipped it into the lock.  
  
There were papers strewed inside, many of them just thrown in. A couple, which all had an elegant handwriting  
all over them, were neatly folded and tucked into a corner of the box. She tucked one of these folded papers into her coat pocket, and turned her attention to the rest of the papers.  
  
A lot were copies of reports from the Watcher's Council that Giles had been sending her, the rest were in  
Giles' own hand. Buffy picked out one, and tucked that too in her coat pocket.   
  
There were so many questions she had, all waiting for answers. She stared at all the papers in her hand,  
slipping them back into the box. As she was locking the box again, her cell phone rang.  
  
Buffy frowned, looking around, searching the source of the ringing before she remembered the phone.  
  
She took it out, staring at the glowing lights displaying the name of the caller. For a moment she debated  
simply letting the phone continue ringing, but with a sigh she flipped it open. "Hello?"  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~


	16. In the same city

  
Seeking the Light - a sequel to 'By Night'  
Chapter Fifteen - In the same city  
  
by Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Pairings: Spike and Buffy  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy are now happily together, but as everyone knows - happily-ever-afters don't   
come easy. As Spike searches for his place, a being - older then time - searches for him.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This fanfic is a sequel to the 'By Night' series and relies heavily on the events in said fic, it is advisable that you read 'By Night' first. This fic starts off where the previous series leaves off. Very slight crossover with AtS and The Vampire Princess Miyu (no knowledge of VPM is needed for a reader to enjoy this fic)  
  
Another note since I had taken so long with this fic (and I really do apologise for that, but life got in the way - stoopid life!) the storyline has officially become AU - recent developements in either Buffy or Angel are not in this fic.  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,  and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God  
knows who else. The 'Vampire Princess Miyu' was created by Narumi Kakinouchi.   
The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello? Angel Investigations - we help the helpless!"  
  
Cordelia sipped her hot coffee, listening to the ramblings of the distraught woman on the phone, "Okay...you  
have to calm down..."  
  
Fred exchanged an amused glance with the Seer, writing down the address that Cordelia recited to her.  
Cordelia hung up with a sigh, gratefully nodding to Fred who handed her a cup of steaming coffee.  
  
"Going out there?"  
  
She shook her head, sipping, "No, she'll come over here."  
  
Fred rolled her eyes, "That's exactly what we need right? Dealing with a hysterical woman is not gonna make  
Angel any less broody."  
  
As if hearing his name, the vampire headed down the stairs, looking exhausted.  
  
Cordelia frowned, "Sheesh Angel - you know the purpose of 'beauty sleep' is improvement."  
  
Angel ignored the barb, and headed for the fridge.  
  
Cordelia sighed loudly, "Right, forgot. Don't speak until you get your blood..."  
  
"Must run in the family."  
  
They all turned to find Buffy standing on the steps, bags in one hand, sardonic smile on her lips.  
  
  
***  
  
Willow had watched over Tara's sleeping form, throughout the night she had gone again and again to the   
bathroom to replace the water in the basin, wanting to keep the water cool. She had dabbed the damp cloth  
at Tara's far too pale forehead, her heart wrenching at the sounds of her lover's whimpering cries.  
  
Never had she felt so inadequate before. She simply didn't know what to do.  
  
Tired and worried, Willow reached out with her mind to touch Tara's.  
  
Tara let out a blood-curdling scream at the subtle invasion as she bolted upright, staring at Willow in abject  
horror. Broken words streamed out of her mouth as she clutched the sheet tighter to her chest, frantically trying to  
put as much space between herself and Willow.  
  
"No...no...hurts...don't want to...wrong....hurts...please...please.. Willow...hurts....stop!"  
  
It was the last word screamed so forcefully that made Willow jerk backwards. It hurt her to see her like this,  
memories of a frantic run from a hell-bent goddess of a life-time ago slamming into her. Once again she saw the  
blank-look in Tara's eyes, the slack fall of her lips.  
  
Willow walked to the window, Tara having fallen into a fitful sleep at last, and it was in that moment when she   
considered the one thought that she had been trying to deny the entire night.  
  
This was her fault.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Buffy! What are you doing here?" Cordelia couldn't keep the question from sounding like a demand.  
  
The Slayer looked her up and down, "Nice to see you too Cordy."  
  
Cordelia flushed, but couldn't stop herself from moving protectively in front of Angel, completely unaware of  
her own actions. "I just meant - you never come up here. Big Bad come in town or something?"  
  
She wanted to bite her own tongue, silently cursing at herself when she felt a touch on her shoulder. Angel moved forward.  
  
"Hi Buffy."  
  
"Hey Angel."  
  
Tension crackled in the air as the two former lovers stared at each other, then it was broken as Angel turned to  
Cordelia. "It's alright, I called her."  
  
"You called her?!" Cordelia screeched, causing Angel to wince.  
  
"Come on Cordy, lower the decibels there.."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and flung her slim form on the nearest chair, "I haven't got all day here Angel, I gotta get  
to New Orleans."  
  
Cordelia regarded the Slayer with wary eyes, before snapping her gaze back to Angel, "You didn't tell her?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
  
***  
  
Screams of pain rent the air, "I don't know!!!"  
  
Spike sighed, flicking cigarette ash all over the other vampire's expensive suit, "Don't give me this, we both   
know you're just playing." The words rumbled from him in a seductive rumble, and anyone simply listening to  
that voice would've thought they were listening to a man talking to his lover.  
  
Spike cruelly twisted the other vamp's arm around his back just that little bit more, ignoring the pleading cries.  
He continued in that low, sensual purr. "Came all the way down here, and you've got nothing for me? Come on...I know you're lying."  
  
The vampire whimpered in pain, "I really...I don't...."  
  
Spike shoved the vampire to the ground, eyes hard with distaste as he surveyed the broken form. "I don't have  
all night mate! Got places to go! People to see!"   
  
Pained whimpers filled the silence, and finally Spike heaved a heavy sigh, and whipped out a stake. At the sight  
of it the other vampire screamed, begging for mercy. Spike gave him another minute, but when he could see the information that he wanted wasn't forthcoming he thrust the stake into the pathetic creature's chest.  
  
"You still use her stake?"  
  
The voice emerged from the darkness, making Spike sigh again. He didn't turn as he tucked the stake away.  
"What brings you to this dump pet?"  
  
It was an odd relationship they had. Sometimes he wouldn't see her for months on end, then she'd stay with him, in that way she did for weeks, then once more disappear. She never stayed with him, always disappearing in the billowing cloaks of her constant companion, before once more emerging. Spike sure it was to plague his immortal existence.  
  
Miyu laughed, as always reading him as though he was an open book that she would leisurely scan through whenever it pleased her to do so. "It is good to see you too my own."  
  
Spike raked his hand through his hair. He didn't need this now, he didn't need her now - especially now. "Wouldn't want you think I'm rude or anything princess..."  
  
"Oh no, never that." A mocking smile lingered on child-like lips.  
  
"But bugger off."  
  
Her musical laughter rang out. Spike wondered if she plagued him only because he was the only one who could make her laugh.  
  
"Oh Spike...this search of yours - it's fruitless, and pointless. And you know it."  
  
Spike shrugged, lighting up another cigarette. "What of it pet? That's what anything ever is for such as us. Amusement."  
  
Miyu shook her head, an amused glint in her unfathomable eyes, "All this time, and nothing."  
  
He blew out a puff of smoke as he finally turned. "Listen pet. If you wanted me to save the world or avert an  
apocalypse. Shoulda told me all those years ago. Don't go around bloody preaching to me!"  
  
"The End of Days - many opportunities as they may be - is not the purpose of this tale."  
  
Her words made him start, he never expected the Vampire Princess to be any sort of herald. He saw her as   
lawless creature, answering to nothing. The kind of creature he had always strived to be, but knew that ultimately too many ties clung to him.   
  
It was her use of the word 'tale' that made his eyes narrow, and his back straighten defensively. He didn't  
voice his thoughts - he didn't need to.  
  
Miyu sighed, and turned her face upwards and in a swirl of dark cloaks she was gone, but her voice resonated  
around the deserted building.  
  
"She is here."  
  
Spike blew out his breath, eyes drawing up to the ceiling, "Bloody hell,. save me from dramatic ponces..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy heaved another sigh. She was tired and her head felt like it was about to burst open. She really didn't have the time, the patience or the inclination to stand around waiting for Angel to make it through his dramatic pause.  
  
"Angel?" When the dark-haired vampire refused to meet her eyes, she turned to Cordelia who was busy ruining her looks by staring slack-jawed at Angel. "Cordy?"  
  
Cordelia threw her hands up. "Oh no, no! I'm not saying a word! I have nothing to do with this. I *refuse* to have anything to do with this!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Somebody better tell me something! Angel?"  
  
Angel took a deep breath, "I did ask you to come for a reason...." he groaned, "I'm so getting staked."  
  
"You know what? For the first time in a bloody long while...I think the poof's actually right!"

~To be continued~


End file.
